The Music Never Lies
by Tavvy13
Summary: Ally Dawson is a summer intern at her father's music label, SonicBoom Records. Though a talented girl herself, nobody seems to give Ally the time of day. Until she meets Austin Moon; the young sensation who her dad is desperately trying to sign over to his label.But when Ally gets mixed up in a situation involving him and a misunderstood identity,she has to decide: Love or honesty?
1. Chapter 1: Troubles of an Intern

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfic here. **

**btw, full credit to the movie _Elle, _whose plot & screenplay inspired this story.  
**

**Ally's POV**

Click,_ Click, Click._ _One by one my satin heels tap a steady carrying rhythm, leading me through the designated route backstage. Squinting my eyes, I see the crew of workers surrounding my rising platform. _Steady Ally. Get in your zone…_I start the mantra within my mind and just like that, my aura and familiar stage presence take over like it never left. Bucky, my number one stage hand smiles that all-knowing smile. He understands. I slyly smile back with a playful wink, and slowly step onto the platform. Click, click. Around me, it's a hum of voices and scurrying bodies, shouting seconds left or double checks on lighting and whatnot…But nothing can reach me at this point. This mindset; it's my place, my home…Its where I belong. Smoothing down the soft fabric of my dress and adjusting my crisp leather jacket, I simply close my eyes and exhale. Muffled in the distance, I can hear them. Ally, Ally, Ally…Its time. Then on cue, I'm being slowly levitated and above me, the trap door opens, letting in a tunnel of light. As I'm lifted up, I'm engulfed in a layer of fog. I bow my head, spread my feet in a rock star stance, and squeeze tight to my mic. Its dark…but not for long. Spotlight shines and my waiting crowd erupts into a riot. With a small chuckle to myself, I lift my head and open my eyes, taking in the sea of lights and shadowed screaming fans…and as I'm about to belt that first note…_HEY ALLY! ALLLYYYY! WAKE UP, GIRL!

With a final rapturous shake, I'm stunned awake. Taking in my surroundings, I calm down a bit. _Aw, damn it. I dozed off during shooting. Again!_ Suddenly realizing that my body is still being violently shaken, I glance lazily to my left and see a petite mass of black corkscrew curls clinging to my forearms. I quickly reacted.

"Geez, Trish! You can quit it now! I'm awake! No need to injure me further." I said while prying away her iron grasp on my body. Goodness was she ever strong.

Letting out a frustrated breath of air, she dropped her arms to her sides. "Well, finally! I thought I was going to have to drop kick you back to reality or something…You really got to stop with these random cases of daydreaming. You're starting to freak everybody out."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. How long was I gone for?"

"About ten, fifteen minutes. Give or take. But you were totally zoned out. Like in a complete other dimension."

I heavily sighed._ If only…_"Well compared to this garbage I'm being forced to watch in front of me, apparently ten or so minutes was definitely not long enough."

Being at the Studio shooting warehouse should be thrilling, no? You know, seeing all the famous pop stars bringing their music to life in video. It should be magic. And being an intern like Trish and me, it's a rare privilege to view that not a lot of people have. But not this time. Not today, do I feel privileged. Not for the specific vomit-inducing music video of the world's most obnoxious and self absorbed trio. In front of me (since I'm standing by the edge near lighting) some weird props that I guess were suppose to resemble some futuristic setting, were sprawled around the set up of the green screen. Symmetrically, dancers were dressed in ugly space cadet costumes, moving in sync to the music. And of course, front and center, was the three feminine stars of the video, uncoordinatedly wiggling and rocking around like worms on the ends of hooks. No amount of backup dancers could hide that. _This whole thing looked positively dreadful. _

They call themselves _Luv_. What a stupid name; so typical and mediocre. It's the first initials of each of their names: Libby, Una, and Vicki. There around the same teenage age as Trish and I, but that's about all we have in common. I have no idea how they actually rake in money for the company, but my father, who also happens to be the owner and president of the record label, _SonicBoom Records_, is adamant with people-pleasing. And their cookie-cutter sound is what people seem to want.

Suddenly, Trish's reply snaps me out of my head once more. I look at her while she speaks and see she's looking straight ahead at the train wreck of a video before us. "Yeah, I get you, believe me. But if we want to stay afloat as interns, we have to do stuff sometimes we don't like. This is the business, Ally. "

Boy was she ever right. _SonicBoom_ was crazy mainstream and not to mention one of the top labels in Miami. And with that comes major divas as clients, and no performers in the entire music industry right now were bigger divas than _Luv_. Lucky us, right? We get to dote hand in foot on the world's most renowned girl group, attending to all their needs._ Puh-leeze._

"_ARRRGHHHH!_ CUTTT!" someone on set screeches, echoing through the warehouse and the music stops playing.

"Oh, great," Trish mutters to me, "Looks like Libby is throwing one of her usually tantrums." Readjusting the papers on her clipboard and quickly smiling at me, she walks off with a passing stage hand to attend to the other girls while Libby is being cooled off.

I sigh again, knowing that this is a regular occurrence and should blow over soon. So doing what I did best, I tried to stay out of everybody's way as everyone scurried around with a place to go while I took a seat on a nearby amp and pulled out my tattered brown leather songbook. I smooth out the pages and bent to my purse to pull out a pen. But as I did, a large shadow hovered over me.

"Uh, what do you think you're doing?" the all too familiar voice sneered at me.

I slowly lifted my head and saw _Luv_ standing right in front of me in an aggressive stance. Why they were over here, I have no idea. All three of them in their signature pink robes for in-between takes, stood in front of me. Libby, the tall skinny blonde with icy blue eyes, was in the middle of their stance with her hands on her hips. She was the head girl, and she never let anyone forget that. Una on her right, slightly shorter with medium length fire engine red hair (straight from the bottle, let me tell you) was her second in command and was looking absentmindedly at her nail beds in a bored manner. And last but not least, was Vicki. She was the shortest of the three and clearly not the brightest. Her short dirty blonde pixie cut adorned with a multitude of colourful streaks through it was propped up in pigtails, most likely for the shoot, and stood to Libby's left with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Earth to loser! I said, what you think you're doing?!" Libby said.

I quickly unfroze, getting up to my feet and answered, "Sorry, girls. I didn't know you needed my assistance. What can I do for you?" I tried to plaster on a fake smile.

"You should always be prepared, Sally. Not scribbling away in that stupid book of yours all the time. Anyway, do you think we could get our vanilla lattes sometime today? Really, they're not gunna just get themselves!" Libby practically hollered at me.

"Yeah, sure, right away. And by the way, my name is Ally." I say a little shaky. Her eyes widened at me, I assume for correcting her.

"Whatevs, Alex. Your name is irrelevant. But listen up. This is reality here in the music bizz, and what we say goes. So when I say get me something, you better fetch," she spoke with layered attitude. "And I'd liked to be refreshed during this century, so scurry along. _Now_."

"I'd listen to her if I was you," Una rudely suggested, not looking away from her nails.

"Yeah!" Vicki said while snapping her fingers across my line of vision.

_Ugh, their _such _divas_...Hiding my inevitable eye roll, I nodded and merely say, "Sorry, girls. I'll get right on that", and scoop up my belongings and walked away from them. But as soon as I turn, I run into a man.

I look up and notice my father, the president of the label, in his crisp grey suit and as per usual, glued to the screen of his blackberry. He looks away from it though, to glare at me.

"Ally, you need to be on point if you want to keep this internship. I was gracious enough to give it to you and your little friend, but I can just as easily take it all away from you if you don't do what needs to be done. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it, I've just been really tire lately what with all the errands and tasks I've been doing for _Lu-_"

"Sorry isn't gunna cut it for long, Ally." He roughly put his hand on my shoulder and led me forward. "You said you wanted to work for me this summer, and now that I've given it to you _and_ your friend, you can't afford to disappoint people, especially _Luv_."

_Dissapoint? I don't want to disappoint anyone…_

"Work is work, alright? If it was Fun than they would call it that…And you wouldn't get paid." He was now flipping through papers on a clipboard that one of the many workers in the studio had given to him.

"…But I don't get paid," I said matter-of-factly. He snapped up at me with a weird look in his eye and leaned in to whisper, "Then you _are_ having fun."

Before I could say anything, one of the many music producers walked up to him. "Hey Lester, I was thinking for this next shot, we cou-"

My dad looks at him like he has two heads. "I'm sorry," he says with mock sympathy. "But don't I hire_ you_ to make those decisions?"

The man looked stunned and then nodded and walked away.

"Exactly! Now get back to work!" my father yelled back in his direction, and then turned his attention back to me.

"Take this, and do the same as him: get back to work." He hands me the clipboard and pulls out his phone as he turns to walk away. _Come on, Ally. Now's your chance. Ask him…_

"Hey, Dad?" I call after him and he turns to me without looking away from his phone.

Sighing, he says, "What now?"

"Oh, well I was thinking…What do you think about me singing again? I've been working on a new song that I think you'll really li-"

He cuts me off rudely. "I told you, Allyson. You're not ready, and frankly, I don't think you're capable."

"But I've been working really har-"

He cut me off again. Man, was he good at that. "Can we talk about this later?" And with that he walked away.

I stood there, dumbfounded. _He's so different; so cold and mean. Ever since Mom..._I stop there. If I go any further into my head, I'll just end up crying.

Collecting myself again, I notice Trish talking to a group of girls, other employees I suppose, and walk over to her.

"Hey Trish. Can you come with me? I have to go pick up the Trio of Terror's lattes..."

She nods at me and then notices my glum face. "Sure, but why so sad?" She laces her arm through mine and we walk over toward to foods and refreshments.

"Its just...this whole experience. Its not what I expected it to be. I mean, I've been involved in music ever since I could remember, what with my dad and his whole rise to his position and my mom..." I trail away from that topic. Trish understands. "I just thought being here would bring me closer to it all. But I guess I was wrong."

We reached the table by now and were preparing coffee."Oh, Ally. Don't give up. You, your music, your talent...Its what you were born to do. It'll all work out eventually, you'll see. And your dad will come around. I just know it."

_I hope she's right..._"Thanks, Trish. Your the best friend ever." I gave her a big hug without spilling the tray of coffee. We pull apart and start to walk back.

"No problem. You know I love you, girl. Now on the brighter side, I have MAJOR news. And I think your really gunna like it..." She said with a wink.

I'm curious. "What? What is it?"

"So I was gossiping with the other girls, you know to pass the time.. Any ways, I heard that your dad has been trying to nab some new clients to put under his label, you know to up the variety and exposure, or whatever. Personally, I think anybody other then those three devils would be way better but everyone seem-"

"Um, Trish. Today please?" I giggled.

"Oh, right. So, guess who is thinking about signing over to _SonicBoom _Records ?!"

"You know, so why not just say it." She stops, and gives me the _look._

"Humour me, Ally. its been a long day."

I exhale dramatically. "Okay, okay. I dunno, Beyonce?"

"NO! ITS AUSTIN MOON!" She yelped while jumping up and down, smiling.

I stop dead in my tracks, right then and there and round to face her, nearly spilling the coffee.

"Wh-what? Did you say Au-Austin Moon? As in _thee_ Austin Moon?! As in the guy who started as a kid star to now rocketed stardom all over the world? _That Austin Moon!?_"

"Yes, Ally! The boy who's music you've been swooning over since _forever!_ He's thinking of coming here! Here, to _SonicBoom!_ "

My heart is going like crazy. But before we can freak out further about this news, the tray of lattes is snatched away from my hand.

"Ugh. Took you long enough, Aline." It was Libby and her minions.

"Its Ally," I mumble under my breath.

Una took her cup and looked at me. Suddenly, she says, "So what's this I hear about Austin Moon?"

Me and Trish both look at each other. But she answers.

"He's coming over to the studio tomorrow for an interview with Mr. Dawson to see if _SonicBoom_ is worth signing under."

_Luv_ looked shocked but obviously trys to maintain composure. I mean, come on, its Austin Moon were talking about.

"Well, obvi _SonicBoom_ is worth it! We're under the label, are we not? That's more than enough reason for that sexy piece of worldly loved rock star to come here." Libby said, while licking her cherry lips grossly. "Trust me, girls. Once he sees us, he won't be able to resist." She flicked her hair over her shoulder.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. _Typical...My dream guy is going to be tainted by these three._

Libby noticed my actions. "What was that, Sally? Is there something you'd like to say?"

I look at her and as I'm about to open my mouth, Trish suddenly speaks.

"First off, her name is _Ally._ Not any other variation you girls like to taunt her with. And Secondly, Austin Moon would have to be blind to want to hang around the likes of you three."

They blinked and then anger boiled in all three of their features.

"You are_ SO_ goi-"

"LUV! PLEASE COME TO SET! REPEAT!YOU ARE NEEDED ON SET!"

The announcement cuts Libby off. With one death stare, she turns around and then says, "You better watch yourself, girls." And they walk away.

"Trish! You can't talk to them like that!" I said to her frantically.

"I know, but they really bother me when they harass you like that. Your a person, not their slave, for goodness sake!"

"I know. Its alright. Just..watch it next time." I pat her shoulder and lead her away. "Why don't we head on over to JavaStar for your favourite brownies and iced coffee, hmm?"

"You had me at brownies, Ally." She smiled and we headed out of the warehouse towards my car.

As we piled in to my bug, Trish looked over to me and said, " Austin Moon would be so incredibly lucky if he were to meet someone as awesome as you. Not the other way around. Remember that." She smiled sweetly.

"Awh, thanks. But I'm not so sure about that." I chuckled. "I guess we'll just see what happens tomorrow." I return her smile.

And with that, I pull out of the designated parking and into the Miami streets, thinking, _I'm gunna get the chance to see Austin Moon. But will it be everything I dreamed he'd be? We'll he be as amazing as his music? Or will he just be another case of fame gone to the head just like_ Luv_? I hope not..I guess I'll just have to wait and see..._

___**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it! I have a lot planned for this story so don't go away! This is just a small intro to a majority of the characters and to get a taste of what their like and their places in the story. I'll be updating extremely soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Unorthodox First Encounter

**A/N: Hey! Here's a new chapter. A bit lengthy but somethings crucial are put into play here. Hope you enjoy!**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**Austin's POV**

"_My father said,_ _Don't you worry, don't you worry, child_. _See heaven's got a plan for you!_ _Don't you worry, don't you worry now...Yeah!"_ I practically scream along.

The music blares through all ends of my outrageous car stereo system, signalling all others drivers around me that my blue Maserati is where the party is at.

Driving in Miami has always been one of my favourite pass times ever since I first got my license. Doesn't matter what day of the week, time or purpose, cruising down the beach strip, windows down, in-taking the beautiful ocean air and the quick wind ripping against my body; its what I live for. Its completely invigorating. But with my chaotic schedule and constant chauffeurs, I never get the chance to do this often enough. So when the option is given, be damn sure I take it.

Cranking the beat slightly lower and adjusting my RayBans on my face, I turn to the passenger seat and smirk at it's occupant. Dez McCarthy casually glances back at me and smiles brightly back, teeth and all. _Damn, we have come so far..._Dez has been there my whole life. He's been my best friend since diapers and no matter what, most of my stardom and exposure in my beginnings stages as a young kid, is thanks to him. He never gave up until everyone knew who I was. He's always been there for me, no matter how crazy my life seems to get.

Suddenly, when I stop at a red light, he sighs and says, "You ready, bro? This is a pretty big deal...What with switching your label and all, it could come with some backlash."

I chuckle while pulling my car forward at the sign of a green. _Always the little voice of reason, that boy_. "Yeah, man, I'll be fine. I mean, I knew by making this choice that it could have consequences, but honestly dude, I need to get away from all the pop. And _SpearJams_ wasn't giving me the opportunity. So its time for a change..."

"Yeah, and not to mention that any label on this side of the planet would _kill_ to have you signed under them." He added with a know-it-all laugh.

"Yeah, that fact has its perks." I flashed a bright smile, and turn down a street.

"Well, buddy. Hopefully, _SonicBoom_ Records lives up to its rep and is what your looking for. And if not, we'll keep searching. You deserve to grow as an artis..._helloooo_," his voice quickly changed as something outside the window caught his eye. He whipped his head out and from what I could see, was gawking at some girls in bikinis along the board walk.

"Yeah...Well, hopefully I won't be looking for as long as your staring at those girls. 'Cause by then, I'll be out of a job and broke." I laughed at my silly friend.

"Hmm..What, Austin? Did you say something? I was just admiring...the ocean.." He says awkwardly. It makes me laugh harder as I turn down a side street.

"Yeah," I say between laughs, "sure you were, buddy."

"Well, excuse me if I'm not super famous and can get a girl by simply looking at her!," Dez looks amused. "Some of us actually have to work for affections of the opposite sex."

At that, I just said, "Sometimes, the chase is more fun."

Dez just chuckles, "Whatever you say, Moon."

And with that, I turned the music back up, but not until I said, "The studio is just down the street. We'll be there in five. Make sure press isn't hectic, yeah?"

And as he agrees and the music fills the car again, I adjust the white trucker cap faced backwards on my head, preparing myself for an interview that will either make or break the new path of my career.

**Ally's POV**

At my desk, bright and early, I absent-mindedly tap my pen against my songbook, lost in thought..._This is it. Today is the day. _Thee_ Austin Moon is coming into the studio to come and talk to dad._

Trish beside me gently but effectively slams a coffee tray on my desk, and briefly stuns me.

"Oh, hey! Good morning, Trish! How are you?"

"Mornin', Ally-Cat. I'm good, and I can clearly see your doing just fine today." She says with a very sly smirk. I grab my caramel machiatto from her tray.

"Well, yeah. it's a pretty big day for everyone, Trish. If we can sign Austin Moon, _SonicBoom_ could be unbeatable." I try to make it seem like that's why I'm on edge.

But there's no fooling her. She knows me all to well. But the good thing about Trish; she doesn't make me feel uncomfortable. "Okay, Ally. I'll let it slide." She doesn't let that smirk leave her face as she takes a seat at her desk adjacent from mine.

"So, hows the crowd out front looking?" I asked.

"Oh, well other than your occasional shutter bug and group of crazy pre-teen screamies, its pretty handled." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I never know how those girls can seem to find him even when his location is unknown. Now that's dedication," I joked with an added giggle.

"By the way, I like the choice of outfit today..." Her hidden question lingered in the air between us.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a pretty red sun dress with a white knit cardigan over it, and a braided belt that framed my waist. I wiggled my toes in my ankle boots. Suddenly, I felt self-conscious. "What? Is it too much?" I frantically patted down my hair. "I know its a bit different from the usual, but today...is different. Besides, I wasn't going to wear sweats the whole summer..."

She giggled. "It's fine Ally, you look adorable. Unresistable even. Some might even say-"

Just then she stops. The frosted glass doors to the office open, and in stalks my dad; his appearance as pristine and professional as ever. He still is preoccupied by his blackberry, but soon gives everyone his attention.

"Alright everybody, listen up. Austin Moon will arrive in less than five. Now, I've been informed to handle the press outside and I expect I don't need to do the same in here. I want to be rest assured that all of you are capable of behaving appropriately and not freak the hell out of him. We want to let our clients know that we are professional and that they need _us_." He paused for affect, I guess. "However, whatever Mr. Moon and his accompanied friends need, be sure to accommodate...So look alive people!" With one last overlook, my father went straight to his office and closed his door.

_Not even a good morning or a passing glance..._I sighed.

With that, everyone scattered and went to their assigned duties and places within the building. I went over to my desk and began talking to Trish about the latest exposure tactics but soon it become irrelevant and we began filling in paperwork.

I was beginning to feel like today was going to turn out pretty great, when Libby, Una, And Vicki strut into the office. Wearing pure skimp of outfits, they all dabble away on their phones, their accessories paired with massive bug glasses framing all of their faces. _They look ridiculous..._I try to hide my face but soon they see me and walk on over. _Perfect._

"Aw, look girls. Little Miss Nobody decided to play dress-up this morning! Doesn't she look absolutely precious?" Libby said condescend-idly.

Una gave me a rough and ill-mannered once over. "Nice try, sweetheart."

Vicki looked me over too. "Are you trying to impress a certain somebody today, Adele? 'Cause the only eyes your going to catch with those threads, is my grandmas."

Libby fist-bumped Vicki without looking away from me and I heard Trish rise from her seat and stand beside me. "Good one, Vick." Libby said.

I could tell Trish was trying to watch herself. "Don't you girls have a video to go finish?"

Libby spoke up first. "Oh, don't worry. Were leaving since yes, we do have work to do, unlike _some_ people." She looked directly at us. Then, began to walk off with her sidekicks not far behind.

"Oh and Sally?" She called over her shoulder.

I took a deep breath and faced her. "Its _Ally_."

"Ugh, whatevs. Just a small tip: you shouldn't let Mommy pick out your clothes any more. Its kind of sad. Oh, wait..." She said, pretending to look dumbfounded, added soon with an all-knowing smirk.

Oh. NO. _She went there._

And just like that, I snapped before even Trish knew what was happening. I lunged for Libby, which took her completely off guard. Libby screeched at the top of her lungs and before I could get a grip on her, she ran on the opposite end of a desk, separating her from me.

"How _dare _you?! You have _no right_ to speak about my mother!" I screamed at her, praying that God would let me snatch her and claw her face off.

"Oh my god! She's _feral_! Absolutely _insane! _Someone help! Get that psycho freak away from me! She'll ruin my beautiful face!" She yelled as she frantically ran around the tables.

I chased her and then suddenly, was held back by a pair of hands grasping my waist. "Let go of me! I'm going to _kill_ her!" I struggled.

"ALLY! What the hell is going on out here?!"

I stop when I realize my father is the one preventing me from attacking Libby. I go limp and face him, seeing that he looks severely pissed off.

"Oh thank God. Lester! Your daughter is mental! Completely unstable! She tried to kill me!" She made it seem that she was so innocent. This made me even more infuriated.

"Ally! What's the matter with you? I can't have you acting this way when important people will arrive _any_ _minute_! You can't ruin this for me!"

_"_But Dad-" I tried to reason.

"No, Ally. I don't want to hear it! This needs to stop." He growls at me.

I hang my head. There's no point in reasoning. He'll never listen.

"Ally, your on dressing room duty. I hope you'll learn your lesson and that acting like this is going to soon cost you this intern ship. Stop with the antics. _Now. _"

I was so shocked and at the same time, not really. I should have known my dad would take that witch's side, even when it was over something as severe a topic like my mother. But I let it go. There wasn't any point.

He then left us with a dissapointed shake of his head. I death glare at the trio and they smirk at me but soon scurry out of my sight. Guess there not so stupid after all.

I then realize everyone in the office is staring at me, and I suddenly feel very exposed. Trish sees and quickly sweeps me out of the room towards the bathrooms.

"I'm proud of you, Ally. You did the right thing." She soothed me softly. Then, silently she added, "That was way out of line of her to bring up your mom."

"I shouldn't have freaked like that. It wasn't worth the price." I sniffed. "Our intern ship, my dad being pissed at me..more than usual..and.." I look at her, a little defeated. "But I couldn't let her get away with that."

She tilts her head in pity and gives me a sad smile. "Don't worry. Were gunna be okay." She said.

I just hug her quickly. "I should go get on that dressing room duty. Let me know how everything goes." I smile at her and walk away rather fast.

_Why is life so unfair for me?_ And just like that, a stray tear escapes me.

**Austin's POV**

Me and Dez pulled up to _SonicBoom_'s studio exactly when I expected. I parked my car in the spot closest to the front doors and turned off the ignition. Before getting out, I turned to Dez.

"Thanks for controlling what you could of the crowd. There's not a lot out there."

"Yeah, nothing we can't handle." He smiled and then opened his door and stepped out.

I soon followed suit after smoothing down my yellow abercrombie pants and crisp white v-neck. Once I met up with Dez at the front of the car we walked down the pathway towards the entrance. I guess you could say I was slightly nervous. I mean this it. The company that could let me grow as an artist or take away that option away from me, ultimately ending my career.

_That's a big downer of a thought.._I shook the feeling off and smiled brightly when I started to hear the paparazzi calling my name. After a few casual pictures and signing of autographs for fans, we finally made our way into the building. Once inside, I noticed the place was well organized and looked really professional.

Well I looked around Dez walked up to the front desk. "Hello, Miss. Me and my friend are here for an appointment."

She suddenly snapped up her perky middle-aged head of red curls, and looked at Dez and then peered around her glasses and looked at me. With a massive grin plastered on her face in my direction, she sort of ungracefully got up from behind her desk.

"Um, follow me, Mr. Moon. Right this way." She was still grinning at us. She then gestured for us to move on down the hallway.

Me and Dez exchange a glance and I pull down my RayBans and flash an award winning smile at her. She does a double take and then walks forward, fanning her flushed face.

We have a nice quiet snicker at this. Meanwhile, as we walk down a lengthy hallway into a open large room filled with desks, I see many employees spread around, busily working away._ This is nice. No ambushes. Classy._ We walk through the room and I say the occasional "hi" to any onlooker and receive smiles. This is nice.

Just when I think this is heaven, I hear my name screamed. "AUSTIN!" I spin around towards the direction where it came from and see three girls fast walking towards me. I know them, or have seen them before. There that pop group_ Luv._

The tall blonde one speaks to me first. "Hello there, handsome. Of course, you know who we are so no need for intros. Anyway, we heard the boss was bringing in some fine talent today." She gives me a hungry once over. "Looks like we heard right." I try to smile without letting her know I feel uncomfortable.

"Thanks. Yeah, I was just heading over to his office now since I'm a bit late so.." I turn to walk away but not without being grabbed first.

"Well.." She presses up against my back and leans in to whisper in my ear. "I'll be waiting when you get out." And then she released me.

I walk off without turning back, slightly disturbed. _That girl came on way too intense..._Dez is suddenly beside me and looks completely amused with himself. I slightly push him, then knock on the door we emerged in front of that says _Lester Dawson: Owner & President. _

Mr. Dawson soon opens his office door. Once he sees me, he greets me with a smile.

"Ah, Mr. Moon! Welcome, welcome! Please come on in. Make yourself at home." He led us into his luxurious office. Dez and I took seats on the chairs side by side in from of his large wooden desk. He takes a seat as well, and gives us his undivided attention.

"So Mr. Moon. Ho-"

"Please, call me Austin."

He smiled again. "_Austin._ How would you like to discuss your situation today?"

I adjust my position in the seat. "If you don't mind sir, I just like to explain why I'm looking to come under your label before anything is defined."

"Of course, of course. Proceed, son." He gave me the floor.

I cleared my throat. I looked at Dez who already established he was simply here for moral support and was going to let me handle everything. He gave me a thumbs up to go on. "Mr. Dawson, the thing is, my fans are getting older. Their more sophisticated and aren't teeny-boppers any more."

"Well, neither are you, obviously." he stated.

"Well, that's just it. I've got offers from every big record label to do the same record I did last year and the year before that, using my same sound." I paused and looked at him straight in the eye. "Wanna know what I want?"

He nods, not adding words to my pitch. "I want a chance to take a leap. I want a label that's gunna let me do something different, not drop me the minute I don't sell a million copies. I'm changing and with that, my sound is too."

Mr. Dawson straightens up in his chair. " I get that. I respect that, Austin." he sits forward. "But trust me when I say to you that...good intentions and good music don't always make a good marriage. Not without good business. Now I know you've been successful so far-"

I stop him right there. "I'm not worried about success, alright? I need to do something _different." _I stand up, suddenly feeling like sitting isn't right. "No more lip-syncing, no more can beats." I take a needed breath. "This..this is my chance to do music that feels real to me again."

Mr. Dawson nods and gets out of his chair. As he walks around his desk, he says, "Okay. But you realize that some of your fans won't except that? That some of them will leave you?" He perches on the edge of his desk and folds his hands in his lap.

"I'll earn new ones."

"Yeah, but Austin. If you don't?" he replies quickly.

I stiffen and look at him determined again. "Then at least I was honest." I pause briefly. "So what do you think?"

He smiles. "I think I know why your here at _SonicBoom_." He walks towards a shelved off area of numerous CDs.

"Question is sir, do I come back?" I glance at Dez and he's listening intently.

Mr. Dawson picks off a older looking CD on his shelf and looks glumly at it.

"Boy, Austin." He says without looking back at me. "You are not what I expected." he laughs humourlessly.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No," his reply is quick once again. "Not at all." He walks toward me not taking his eyes away from the old CD. "Actually, you remind a lot of the very first person I represented."

I smile at that. "Oh yeah? Where are they now?" He stops in front of me and I notice a sad appearance has overtaken his face. He smiles sadly this time.

"She's gone...Taken." He turns and puts the CD back in its place on the shelf. "Turns out good music can't keep a plane in the sky." He shakes his head and quickly turns to walk towards his desk once more. "So," he is back in his professional mode. "You sold a lot of records. Your willing to give that all up just to sell the record you want to make? One with this _new _you?"

I was briefly stunned after that little show and tell moment. It was kinda sad. But I could tell he didn't want to dwell on it.

"I have to. Its the only way to keep my music real any more."

He exhales heavily. "Alright, have a seat." We are both seated again. "How about this; let's start with a baby step. I just signed a young, up and coming singer from Toronto called Cassidy Overwood. I think a duet with her could make real music, and profit." He states.

I take that in. _Do I really want to do a duet? Is it worth it for the chance to do my new record? _

"Mr. Dawson, with all do respect, I don't know if that is actually what's going to go down. How do I know if her sound will work with mine?"

He puts his hands up in defence."Listen. even if that's the case...Try it out with her in the booth." He suggests. "She gives you her sound and you push back with soul; with your new evolved sound. Trust me. You do this for me, and I'll give you anything you want, when you want. Free reign. What do you say?"

_ Its possible..._I look at Dez for help. He nods, like he's saying see it through before I shut it down right away. I lift my hat off my head for a moment a run my hand through my dishevled blonde hair. I return my attention back to Mr. Dawson as well as my hat to my head. "I don't know...Wait, you'd give me free reign?" He nods. I sigh. "Okay, alright. I need to at least meet the girl first. See what her sounds like. One more single couldn't hurt. Then, I guess I can give you my final decision then."

He stands and claps his hands together. "That's perfect, Austin. Splendid. Tell you what; why don't you come by later this week when shes in and work in a session with her in the booth? Then let me know what your feeling then?" He reaches across his desk to shake my hand.

I slowly raise from my seat. Dez soon follows, as I reach across and clasp his hand and slightly shake it. "Okay sir, I'll see you then. Looking forward to it." I smile sincerely.

"Wonderful, wonderful." He looks really pleased. "So, how about a tour, huh?"

**Ally's POV**

_My intern-life just keeps getting better and better..._I murmur in my head as I'm on my hands and knees scrubbing the floor underneath _Luv_'s make up counters.

"What the hell do they drop down here? Buckets of soda?! Its _so_ sticky!" I say to myself with a shortness of breath. Part of me feels like they somehow knew that I'd be down here cleaning at some point, and purposely made it impossible to scrub. Huffing my breath with frustration, I sit up and wipe the sweat from my brow. _I am the unluckiest person in the world._

Here I am, scrubbing those troll's floor, when I could have been casually bumping into Austin Moon and starting up a conversation on how his love for music takes my breath away. How his presence when he performs is like no ones I've ever seen...And maybe stare at his nice face in the process.

_ But no. I'm Ally Dawson. Stuff like that doesn't happen to girls like me_. Refusing to feel sorry for myself, I got up and kicked my scrubbing brush I left abandoned on the floor. I watch it skid across the floor and bump into the stand up mirror on the other end of the pig sty of a room. Momentarily, I tell myself I won't go get it but soon, I feel childish and go fetch it. I reach down a grab it and once I stand up, I slowly raise my eyes and see a very sad looking girl.

I look my reflection over._ I'm nothing special. I'm not a prize that anyone would want._ I take in my curly hair pulled back in a pony tail and my boring old brown eyes. I fingered my tattered Stones t-shirt and ratty black skinny jeans. Yeah, I had to change. After everything that happened in the office, I couldn't bare to look at those clothes any more. So, I changed them. I have a bunch of spare clothes in the back seat of my car so I just grabbed those. Plus, I wasn't going to ruin my pretty dress while cleaning these disgusting dressing rooms.

Feeling like looking at my reflection is making me feel ten times worse than needed, I decided to throw myself back into cleaning the room. Plunging my buds in ears, I crank up my music full blast and throw myself into my work.

_If I'm gunna be punished, why not make the best out of this situation?_

As time goes by and my playlists runs on through, I'm cleaning with a bit too much vigour. But I don't care. I somehow end up bouncing around and broom-singing like a maniac. But it's still fun. And I'm finally enjoying myself, for once today.

As I begin to spin around and rocking with the words of Rihanna, cleaning completely forgotten,I notice that someone is leaning against the dressing room's doorway, and is watching me. I abruptly stop but ungracefully lose my footing, _'cause I'm Ally_, and end up flipping over the love-seat stupidly placed in the middle of the room.

"Oww..." I moan while rubbing my head. Not knowing what was going on really but I vaguely realized I was being lifted up and placed on the couch I just uncleverly cleared over.

"Hey. Are you okay? That was quite a wipe out." I feel warm fingers brush stray curls from my cheek. "But other than that, I'd give you a solid ten for the first half of the performance."

I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my body in a seated position. Rubbing the quickly forming bump on my head, I looked up to see big brown eyes staring amusingly at me, and a mess of floppy blonde hair hidden under a backwards cap with a small amount cutely peeking out the front. _Wow, I could get use to a view like this.._He had a large amused grin slapped on his face. _Funny...He looks like..._

"Damn, I must have hit my head pret-ty hard." I started to giggle. "For a second I thought you were Austin Moon."

He looks at me with a weird look. "Um, sorry to break it to, but your eyes are correct." He adds with a cocky smile.

I keep laughing until suddenly, I shut the hell up and actually look at him again. I take him in again and again and rub my eyes furiously, determined that their playing tricks on me.

But to no avail, the boy sitting in front of me just silently chuckles at my attempts to see properly.

"Are you done? Cause I'm pretty sure I'd know who I was, so I'm not lying."

I stiffen and my eyes widen a little. Then all of a sudden, I finally take into account how close were sitting to each other, my shallow breath mingling with his. I could just lean in an inch and we would be connected. And then I realize.._its Austin Moon._

_"...Holy crap._." I whisper almost unaudibly. He just keeps chuckling to himself.

"Your funny, I like that." He smiles genuinely. "I don't meet a lot of girls who can let lose like you did before and also like the stones." He fingers my t-shirt. "Your head okay?" he looks up at me again.

_He's touching my shirt..Ohmygod. Get a grip, Ally!_ "Yeah. I think I'll survive. Um, sorry for being rude, but aren't you suppose to be at a important meeting or something?"

He looks at me for a second and then gets up abruptly. He rubs the back of his neck not sure if he should turn and leave or.. "Um, yeah. I was just getting a tour of the studio and got kind of lost. Somehow I ended down this hallway and then saw you.." He gave her a cheeky look. "I was gunna ask for your help, but watching you jump around was a lot more entertaining. I couldn't bare to disturb you."

I got up too and faced him. _Act cool, Ally. He's only Austin Moon, the world's most beloved pop star...And the guy you've been dying to meet since forever. No big deal. Don't freak him out._ I composed myself. "How..nice of you? Um, let me show you the way out."

He nodded. "That would be great."

I headed out of the dressing room and soon, Austin fell into step beside me.

It was quiet for a while. Until.. "So, do you come to this studio often?"

I didn't know how to answer such a corny line, so I just giggled and said, "Yeah, I practically live here."

He nodded and smiled brightly. I smiled back at him and let out a breathy laugh. He did too. _What is going on? Why am I so giggly? I must have really damaged something really important in my head with that fall.._

We reached the front desk sooner than I thought. "So here's your stop." I finally looked at him again and realized he was staring intently at me already._ He is so much more gorgeous is person.._ Feeling a little self-concious and my blush starting to creep up from his calculating stare, I moved one step away, not liking the light-headedness that came with being around him.

I felt like I was high.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Austin Moon. Thank you for helping me." I smiled very sweetly and received one back from him. "By the way," _I had to say this.._"Your music is really amazing."

He filled in that step I put between us and slightly invaded my personal space. Not that I'm complaining... "It was nice to meet you too, pretty stranger. Your like a breath of fresh air, different from the lot." he said kindly with a squinty look. "And thanks. I like to know people like you enjoy my music." He keeps smiling.

"But if you don't mind, I'd like to learn the name of my new friend. So I could maybe see you again?"

_Wow,_ I'm so_ dumb.._"Oh, right. It's-"

"Hey AUST! Where did you disappear to, buddy? We've been looking everywhere!" I tall lanky ginger walked into the foyer who caught Austin's attention and I could faintly see my dad trailing not far behind, his head down towards his phone.

_Oh no! If he sees me out of the dressing rooms, I'm roadkill! _

_"_Oh hey Dez. Sorry I got kind of lost on the tour. But my friend here,-"

I assume he looked surprised and a bit confused as to where I vanished to so quickly but that's all I heard before I made it too far down the hallway out of earshot for me to hear any more of their conversation.

I made a mad dash down the hall, and didn't stop until I reached the emergency exit out the back and ended up squatting down beside my car.

And for what seems like hours, I sat, my heart rate eventually going back to normal and my high ceasing..And all I kept thinking was, _Did that really just happen? Did I really just meet Austin Moon? And in such an unorthodox way, too ?_

I'm still not sure. But what I am sure about, is the whole time I sat there, a massive grin was plastered onto my face.

_Maybe I'm not so unlucky after all..._

**A/N: AHHH. That was cute. What will happen?! ..You'll find out soon enough ;) REVIEW !**


	3. Chapter 3: Possibilities

**A/N: Hey All! Here's a new chapter! Sorry it's so late! Let me know what you think though, and if I should continue.. Enjoy & REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**Austin's POV**

I don't remember exactly how long I was looking around that studio for afterwards, but man, was I ever looking. And I'm now not so sure why. I mean, who _was _she really? Why was she even there? And who does that? Who disappears into thin air without a word? Without even telling me her name…_Was it me, maybe?_ As I readjust the position of my red Gibson in my lap and drag my fingers aimlessly across its strings I look around my grand living room in my penthouse before closing my eyes and letting my mind wander in thought about this mystery girl.

Part of me didn't even really comprehend how I could be concentrated on something as trivial as a girl when my life still hangs in the balance._ My music, my sound, my passion..._But I guess it was a good enough distraction from it all. And well, the other part of me secretly didn't seem to want to concentrate on anything else.

But what was it that I'm so intrigued by? I'm _Austin Moon_._ I get girls with the flash of a smile and a flip of my hair._ So why was I so concerned? I don't even know her. We talked for like two seconds. So was it because this time, it was different? It was unorthodox and surprising…

...and completely exhilarating.

Something about the look in her pretty brown eyes, or the way her face lit up when she smiled. She has one of those smiles that just automatically make you want to join in. Or when her little disorienting moment left her looking so adorable. _It really was funny, _I chuckled at the memory. Everything about meeting her was so new and mysterious, that it excited me on whole new levels. And not to mention the fact that she was _really_ pretty. In a laid back, hair tied, comfy kinda way. _She doesn't try too hard..._And I liked that.

And it all scared the hell out of me.

Suddenly, before I could get any further, I shot up on my feet and rubbed my forehead. This is ridiculous. I don't even know her..._But I'd like to, _I found myself thinking. And quickly shaking the thought away.

Get a grip, buddy...

Trying helplessly to stop drowning in my own head, I strolled over to my kitchen and pulled out the pitcher of water to pour myself a glass. _This is so weird. Since when do I ever have time to obsess about a girl? I need to call Dez. _With that in mind, I quickly dug into my Jean pocket with one hand and balancing a glass cup in the other, and dialled up Dez.

He picked up on the third ring. "Sup Aust. I was just on my way to yours." He said with his usual jovial cheer.

"Nothing, man. That's my issue. Listen, what's my schedule like today?" I asked. "A distraction is very well needed…' Boy, was that an understatement...

Dez seemed to find this amusing. "What? Still thinking about your imaginary friend from the studio?" He teased with a chuckle. Obviously, I filled him in when he saw me looking for her back at the office yesterday. "I still can't understand why you're freaking out about some random girl who didn't even have the courteousy to give you her name, when three of the world's most famous and hottest girls were practically assaulting you...and in the _good_ way!" He hollered through the other end.

Just a reminder of that sent my gag reflex flying and caused me to almost choke on my water. "Who? _Luv?_ Hell no, man. Those three were way too intense, especially that Libby. They were practically a new set of limbs on me! Total turnoff. I mean, a while ago, I would have been all over that, no problem...-"

"Some of us still would be..." Dez mumbled in a sing-song-ey voice while I still spoke.

"But I dunno, I'm worn out, you know. At some point, loose and easy to get, get played out. Like there's no excitement anymore..." I stated before I registered his full comment. "And she's not imaginary, man! I really did meet her! She just…disappeared before _you_could." How could he think I'm crazy enough to make something up like that? And why would I? "Besides, she most likely ditched because she probably smelled you coming from a mile away and ran for the nearest exit." I joked.

"Okay, now were getting personal. And FYI, I smell flipping phenomenal." He over exaggeratedly elongated that word. "And if anything, she booked it because she got a taste of your mega ego and superstar complex and slipped out at the first sign of escape. That girl should be thanking me, really..." He said with conviction.

I was taken back. _Maybe that_ was _why she left without a word...Did I come off as an arrogant pop star? Wait! Wasn't this call supposed to get my mind _off_ of her? So much for Dez the Distractable..._

"Alright, too far. Back to reality." I wanted to get away from this topic. But not before I said, "And it's not a complex. I _am_ a superstar." At that Dez let out a laugh and soon, I joined him. This is how it is. Back and forth and then back to business.

"So," I prompted. "My schedule? How's she looking today?" I padded my way back to my comfy perch on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your pants on." He paused I assume to look at my actual day plan. "Okay, so you have interviews with _TeenScene_ at 12 and _PopMag_ at 2, but both will most likely run late. Then you need to be in make-up for the photo-shoot for your _Rolling Stones_spread, by 4. You know the Star Deluxe Edition spread? Hmm, and that's going to take a long time." he paused briefly. "Uh, then I guess we can find some time to work in eating some food...-" I let him trail on.

That's all I really needed to hear. _My day is stacked and that means my mind will be preoccupied. _And to be completely honest, the run through of my days really didn't faze me anymore. Everything at some point just kind of all blended together and the things I had to do all seemed to have the same purpose. There was always going to be that someone who wanted to prod further into my life with an interview or that someone who wanted to shine bright lights on my face and dress me in designer clothes while making me pose...People only seem to want one thing. And that is okay, I guess. Because this is my life and my career. And I chose it.

But lately, that fact didn't sit well with me.

But then something Dez was saying in his babble caught my attention instantly and he reined me in.

"Wait, hold up, Dez. Repeat what you just said." I immediately sat forward in my seat and gripped my phone tighter.

"What? The part about_ SonicBoom_ or about how crazy packed traffic is right now?" he asked confused.

"No! Obviously the _SonicBoom_ part!" I bellowed in frustration.

"Okay, easy. I _said_ that Mr. Dawson from _SonicBoom _contacted me. He said that Cassidy Overwood is really excited to meet you and will be in the studio all day today and this evening. So, if you wanted, you could swing by and bounce some sounds off each other, like you talked about, and see how you work together and if the duet thing is still on the table. But I told him that you were really busy-"

I cut him off. "No, no!" I tried not to seem too anxious. "Let's play it by ear, Dez! See how the day goes. If I'm too beat by the end of the day, then we'll go in another time. I'm going to have to go in eventually, right?" I suddenly realized how much time I'm actually going to most likely be spending there. "It is potentially my new studio so why not get use to it sooner rather than later?" I offered.

A sudden feeling started to form deep inside me and it caused a massive grin to take over my face. I suddenly felt like I couldn't sit any more and shot up from my place on the couch. _This is great!_

Obviously it peaked my interest very much to get the chance to go back to _SonicBoom_ again. Career-wise, the whole Cassidy Overwood situation is just a small task I need do in order to get to what I really want for my new sound. I mean, I've made dozens of singles with dozens of different artists so one more wouldn't kill me, right? I'll be helping out a girl get some exposure really, and then I'll finally be able to have full reign on making my new album, _my way. _And I'll even help someone else along the way. Win-win!

But I'd be lying if I said that that's the only reason I was excited and it was the majority of the explanation to this smile on my face. Because, seriously, who am I kidding. As much as I've been trying to push it from my mind since it happened, in all honesty, I really wanted to see _her _again. Whoever she may be. But I couldn't really just storm into the studio, demanding someone tell me where the pretty girl who dances in the dressing rooms is at, now could I? _So this is my window of opportunity. And she did say she practically lived there right? So that's got to mean she'll be there…I hope._

Dez seemed to agree but still sound skeptical. "Yeah, okay, Austin. We can see how the day goes, I guess. But you know how you get pretty zonked. So let's take it one step at a time." He told me. "I'll be there soon anyway to pick you up for your first appointment."

I was already rushing to my bathroom and undressing to take a shower, a trail of my clothes lefts in my path. "See you then." I said as I hung up, took my last piece of clothing off and hopped into the shower all in one motion.

For one, I didn't really know why I was so tingly and excited. And two, _this never happens to me…_

But I was. And it did.

And I wasn't going to deny it anymore. This girl was the reason and she had clearly gotten under my skin, even if we only encountered each other for 5 minutes in time. It seems that's all it took to have an effect on me.

I have no idea what she did to me, but what I do know?

I'm going to see her again. No matter what.

**Ally's POV**

_I can't believe that happened. I can't believe that happened…_

_I. Can't. Believe. That. HAPPENED…Wait, did it happen? I think it happened…_

The wheels on my Train of Thought refused to cease from turning furiously and my racing heart seemed to be on the same page as my derailed mind. This is basically how it's been since I got home last night. To be perfectly honest, I think my brain has completely snapped and has spiralled into what I believe insanity would look like. Or maybe it's because I have been absolutely wired and haven't slept a damn wink. Not a one. Or, you know, there's always the option that my wipe out yesterday rattled my brains hard enough that I'm delusional. Either way, if I fall asleep, I'm afraid I'd wake up and realize it was just a dream, that it didn't really happen and I'm still the unluckiest girl ever.

It's been a little under 18 hours since I ran from Austin Moon yesterday afternoon. _The_ Austin Moon. And no matter what I tried to do, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Not even writing in my song book worked.

And as I lie in my bedroom, I think, _what are the odds, considering, you know, it's me…?_

Burt really, how _stupid _am I? I had been waiting so long to meet him, and the second I got my chance, I made a massive fool of myself. And he was just _so _amused, wasn't he? Constantly laughing at me, he was…He's probably telling all his friends of the good chuckle some deranged girl he met-_aka ME_- gave him. Goodness, I probably gave all the employees at _SonicBoom _a bad name and blew all chances of him signing to the label. Can I never possibly catch a break? And another thing, WHY did my Dad choose_ right then_to walk in? If I had like 2 more seconds…_It was hopeless_, I sighed and rolled over in my bed, switching the tracks on my Train of Thought.

_But my, was he ever good-looking in person.._And just like that, my mind went to the gutter thinking about his face…body...hands...lips…Like it did so many times already through the night. So I hurriedly changed again.

I had accepted the fact that I wasn't going to meet him, and it was worth it, after what had caused me to freak out and go feral on Libby yesterday. But since Fate completely despises me and loves to humiliate me, she decidedly threw me a curve ball and conveniently let Austin Moon to run into me at the most embarrassing of moments. _What a classy girl Fate is…_Like enough people didn't know I was weird.

_But did he really? You know, think that? He was really nice, helping me out and all…And just as friendly and unpretentious as I pictured he would be…_I inquired, and ended up grinning ear to ear. It was all too surreal.

Getting up out of my bed, obviously knowing there wasn't a chance in hell that I was going to sleep in –or sleep at all, for that matter- I decided to only let myself think about the good of the whole situation. I mean, it was Austin Moon and not many can say they've met him and had a conversation with him genuinely. So I put to rest all the wandering thoughts I was so clearly obsessing about, because deep down, I knew I wasn't ever going to meet him again. He probably hasn't even given me a second thought since I left him, hastily.

That fact was sobering but I was still very happy I got a chance to see him, though I wish we could have had a nicer conversation or even exchanged names…Well, mine at least.

So putting it all mentally into a drawer and locking it away, since I did have an intern-ship I needed to report to, I walked over to my bathroom while stretching my arms and took a nice, warm shower.

* * *

I sat at our grand kitchen's breakfast nook, nibbling away at a banana, all thoughts of Austin rattling away in the drawer in my mind that I was thoroughly working to ignore, when my father walked in. He was dressed nicely in yet another one of his thousands of suits. It was dark grey and paired with a dark blue dress shirt. And as ever, on his phone.

He breezed right through the room, clearly on his way to the fridge, and didn't look to acknowledge me once. Forget acknowledge, I'm genuinely sure he doesn't even notice me.

"Morning, Dad." My voice sounded dry so I gulped.

He looked up very briefly, without taking his eyes of his phone mind you, and simply nodded at me. _Nodded._

"Hi, Allyson. Sleep well, I assume?" He tried to interact with small talk.

_That's a nice joke…Sleeping was the last thing on my mind last night._ "Yeah, I did thanks." I lied.

He finally looked up at me, but only to give me a stern glare. "Listen, Allyson. About what happened yesterday…That was extremely out of line." He now gave me his full and undivided attention. "What has gotten into you? You've been majorly slacking lately and it's getting on my last nerve. Do you know how _busy_ I am? I can't spend every minute watching over you and making sure your doing what your suppose to be doing. And not mangling my clients should be top of that list." He raised his voice in that last part, looking very pissed. But that look seemed to be permanently etched on his face now. And in a way, he had a right to be the way he is after everything with mom. But of course, it's going to bother me when he's always furious with me and everything I do. But all the while, I sat in my chair frozen.

But, "I'm sorry, Dad. I'll try harder. I don't want to upset you anymore," was all I said, without looking him in the eye.

He stood up straight and just looked at me. There was something I saw flash in his eyes. Recognition?

It was gone as quickly as it came.

"Good. I'll let it slide for now, but I'm only giving you one more chance." He stressed that fact very clearly. Then looking back at his phone, and beginning to exit the room, then stopped momentarily. "Oh just so you know, take precaution, you're on booth duty today, instead of dressing rooms. And you'll be accompanying _Luv_." He then looked right in my eyes, widening them a bit as to say, _do you understand what that entails?_ "So whatever they need or want, you get. Pronto. And without complaint. And we'll see if you still have an intern-ship by the end of the day."

I groaned inwardly._ Looks like I'm _Luv_'s slave today. Nice punishment, Dad..._

"Okay, I understand. I'll be on by best behaviour, I promise." I tried to smile, but it was tight. "I won't let you down."

"Yeah, like I said: we'll see." He sounded convinced already. "And also today, my newest client Cassidy Overwood will be in the studio so please, no more...episodes, okay? We don't want her frightened.." And then he left.

I sighed and it came out a groan. Great. _Another person to possibly boss me around_. _I guess I can put up with it all today. At least I'll be distracted from thoughts of_ him…

Suddenly, I heard my phone chirp from my purse beside me. Digging it out, I checked the screen to see who it was. Seeing Trish's name, I gasped realizing I was supposed to be on my way to pick her up.

Quickly, I slid my finger across the screen to answer. "Trish, I'm _so _sorry! I'll be there in 5 minutes!" I said frantically and grabbed my purse and scurried out the door.

"Oh, you better be! You know I hate waiting! If I didn't love you, Ally, I swear I would have strangled you by now."

"Aw, you'd miss me too much." I giggled. "Okay, I'm on my way," I said as I stuck my key in the ignition and pulled out of the long drive.

"Yeah, yeah. See you soon." She grumbled.

* * *

"Ally, have you ever thought about singing again?"

Trish's question completely threw me off guard. "Me? Singing again?" I played dumb.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" She quipped from the passenger's seat.

"Uh…To be honest, Trish…yeah, I have." I admitted. She asked a legitimate question, it deserved a true answer, I guess. "You know I will always love singing and performing, it's who I am. But to start again, to the extent I use to before..." I shook my head. "…I just don't know if I'm capable anymore." My fathers words echoed in my head.

_"I told you, Allyson. You're not ready, and frankly, I don't think you're capable."_

Trish looked sympathetic. "Oh, Ally. I wish you would. You're so talented, and it would be such a waste. It's in your blood, being a musician." She paused. "You know it's what she would have wanted…"

I froze. She was talking about my mom.

The silence in the small space of my bug got really thick. I wasn't sure how to reply to Trish. Did I agree with her? Did I even want to acknowledge what she said?

After an eternity, I finally spoke. "I know it is." I said softly. "But I'm just not ready yet."

And Trish seemed to be satisfied with just that, since she smiled warmly at me and gently squeezed my hand.

I smiled back and pulled into the parking lot of the studio. We got out and I braced myself for quite an eventful day. "Guess what I get to do today?" I sighed at Trish.

"What?"

"My dad put me as _Luv's_ bitch today, while their in the recording booth."

"Oh man. That's so rough. And even after everything that happened yesterday? isn't he afraid you might tear their heads off and spike them on the front lawn or something? Not that I would be complaining..." She said cheekily.

"No, he's testing me. So I'm gunna prove him wrong and be as cool as I can." I pushed stray hair behind my ear. "Though I may need you for venting afterwards."

She laughed and pulled the front door open as we approached it. "Oh, I can't wait," she said sarcastically.

I walk in with a smile on my face, and not once have I thought about _him_ since my revelation this morning. But all hope for 5 minutes of happiness today, went out the window when we entered the office. Libby, Una, and Vicki all stood around mine and Trish's desks, obnoxiously talking about something I knew was irrelevant.

As soon as Libby saw me, she looked a little afraid then quickly, she hid it and smeared a nice smug look as it's cover up. She was brave and persistent, I'll give her that.

With a jut of her hip, she spoke. "Where the hell have you been, freak? From the bags under your eyes, looks like it was a late night howling at the moon again?" She paused to flip her blonde hair. "I understand, its full at this time of month so you can't help it, right?" She looked at me with sympathy, but it was all faux. Una and Vicki snickered and gave me a once over like I was worthless.

And it wasn't even noon yet. _This is going to be one exhausting day..._

Ignoring it all, I answered back. "Hi, girls. Looks like I'll be accompanying you today in the recording studio. Why don't we get going?" I put my stuff down at my desk and only took my phone with me, slipping it in the back pocket of my jeans.

"It's about time. We shouldn't have to wait on you,_ Alice._ Last time I checked, we were the talent." Una rudely noted.

With just a nod and a quick apology, I led the way towards the part of the building where the recording studio was located. And surprisingly, they followed without another word. So I took the opportunity the whole way there to pray to God to grant me with the patience of a saint, or I was most likely going to have a aneurysm before the day was out.

Before I could stop it, to calm myself I thought back to Austin and the way he smiled at me...

"Oh, Sallyyyyyy!" Libby called from inside the booth that we arrived at before I zoned out into Austin Land.

"Yes?" I answered though everyone there, sound mixers and all, knew that wasn't my name.

"Could you be a gem and go grab us three bottles of Fiji water? Can let our voices get damaged, now can we? Oh, and when I say bottles, I mean glasses filled half way with crushed ice and a lemon wedge." She barked the order at me, sneering, then turning away without even a please and thank you.

Glancing around the room outside the booth, where the sound board and everything technical was located, I saw my friend Dallas smiling at me with a shake of his head.

"They still can't get your name right, can they?"

"No point in reminding them. They know what it really is, they just choose to insult me." I shrugged my shoulders in a _what can you do?_ kind of way.

Dallas was a young summer intern like myself but he specialized in the sound technician/ mixer things. He was a really big techy and loved music almost as much as I do. We get along really well. Dallas ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair and smiled at me. "Just so know, everyone else in here thinks your awesome, so forget about them." He winked at me.

I blushed. Dallas was so ruggishly handsome and I've had a small crush on him for quite a while now. But no one knew other than Trish, and I plan to keep it that way. I wasn't sure why really, it was just the way he treated me and knew just exactly what to say to me all the time.

But we had a better friendship than anything, and I really cherished that. He was a great person.

"Thanks, but I better go get their water before they throw a tantrum and keep us all here for the rest for the night." I lightly laughed and walked out of the studio. Dallas just smiled.

I headed towards the small kitchenette at the end of the hall of studios, hoping it had everything I needed. I expelled a much needed sigh.

The studios and booths was my favourite part of the _SonicBoom _building. So much magic happens in these rooms, bringing masterpieces to life and its so amazing how its all put together. I can still remember the rush I always get just by stepping into the booth and preparing to create music. It's like a tingling feeling completely consumes me from head to toe, and I become this other person. I've only been in the booths a couple times, with my mom when she use to record her own singles. She use to make the experience look so easy and blissful. _I really miss her._

Since mom died, life has completely 360'd. Nothing has really been consistent in my life anymore, other than Trish. But she's been gone for a while now, so I've had time to cope but...

I just really need my mom again sometimes.

Swiping quickly at a stray, betraying tear, I walked into the kitchenette and walked right into a girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." I looked to see a pretty dirty blonde standing before me.

"Oh, it's totally fine. I was just hungry and came to grab a snack." She held up a small bag or Doritos. "Guess I was so glued to the Doritos, I forgot to look where I was going." She chuckled and grinned with a big toothy smile.

I laughed too. "Doritos can do that to you. I'm Ally. You?"

"Oh, I'm Cassidy. Cassidy Overwood."

Oh, so this was Cassidy. "So your the one everyone's been talking about. Nice to finally put a face to the name." I greeted.

"Yeah, I just got signed under _SonicBoom._ It's my first time here, so I'm really excited." That would explained why she hasn't stopped beaming at me. I guess she can't help it.

"Oh well, welcome, I guess. You'll love it here. Everyone's super amazing."

She tugged lightly on her side braid. "Yeah, so far so great. I got the big tour and this place is completely next level. I couls cry; that't how much I love it here."

Is it weird I'm really liking this girl? She's so nice and fun and not what I expected. "I know, it's a lot to take in but don't worry, you'll fit right in." I offered her a gentle smile.

"Aw, thanks." She then popped open her Doritos and grabbed one out.

"Well," she mumbled around a mouth full of cheesy chips,"I better get back to messing around in Studio A...I've been gone for a while now. There probably wondering where I've gone to." She offered me her hand to shake. "it was really nice meeting you, Ally."

I grabbed it and shook it."Yeah, you too, Cassidy. Enjoy your time in the booth. And I guess, at _SonicBoom_ as well."

Once she left, I was weirdly happy. She was actually a really nice girl. She seemed like she'd do great in the music industry. _I wish I could be here for a day..._ She had to the look and apparently the sound...I hope she does well. I soon got to work to making _Luv_'s ridiculously complicated drinks, with a certain blonde boy's face floating around in the back of my mind to pass the time.

* * *

Hours later, I collapsed onto the couch in the mixer's booth.

It was the evening, and I was absolutely exhausted.

Once I got back from talking to Cassidy, I handed the girls their drinks and from that point on, they bossed me around to do the stupidest things more than actually doing anything productive. I was livid but was too tired to exert those feeling outwardly so I saved it for later.

How are those girls even signed? They are _terrible_ singers. Mostly everything they do is auto-tuned anyway, so why put everyone through the torture of listening to their actual voices? Just synthesize voices for them and save me the ear ache. Ugh.

I flipped over on the big comfy leather couch only to be met by Dallas' head hovering over me.

"Oh," I jumped, startled, but then smiled up at him and he pulled back. "Hey there, creeper."

He moved back into the desk chair by the sound board. "I'm not a creeper. I was just checking if you were still breathing. You looked like you were dead." He looked genuinely worried.

"I wish I was right now. It would be more peaceful and I would at least be sleeping." I groaned.

"yeah, eternally..." Dallas said while grabbing his bottle of water and drinking from it. His eyes, glowing with amusement, never leaving mine.

"Good point." I was too tired to be witty. So I just dead-panned and slumped back into the couch.

At this point in the night, everyone in our studio left, and thank the Lord, that included _Luv._ Something about hot dates. But I could really care less, as long as it got them to leave. I briefly went into Cassidy's studio a while ago to see how she was doing, and she was on her way out as well, calling it in early for tonight. But she said she'd be back tomorrow or the day after. I then did a check over in all the booths and no one was left anywhere, so Dallas and I were in the recording studio wing alone.

Dallas was yawning and stretching his long, lean body when I looked back up at him. I could see his muscles bulge slightly from under his thin blue shirt. "Are you going to head home soon?"

He looked at me lazily. "Yeah, right now actually. You?"

Yeah, soon. I just got to clean up in her, shut everything down and then lock up the place."

He nodded his head and stood up. "Alright, don't stay too late, Als. You had a rough day today with the Atrocious Trio and need some rest." He walked over to me and wrapped me in a warm hug. "Call me when you get home so I know your still breathing and not passed out here, yeah?"

I hugged him back. "Yeah, I will. Thanks for looking out." I released him and saw him out to the end of the hallway where the recording studio's wing ended. With a soft smile, he left.

I headed back into Studio B. I took a seat on the couch and closed my eyes, finally relaxing in my first minute alone.

Then suddenly a thought came to my mind. And something seemed to click.

The mention or the summoning thought of my mother occurred more than usual today. And was it coincidence that I just happened to be placed on booth duty today? Or Trish randomly mentioning me singing again...It was all too weird to be a coincidence.

_Or was it Fate?...Was it a...sign?_

With this thought in my mind, I let it sink in. Then, not knowing at all where this sudden burst of courage came from, but going with it and grasping tightly, I slowly got up and walked over to the sound board. I looked it all over once and then turned it off and walked with a strange overcoming sense of confidence into the booth. But I doubled checked outside the door first, just in case.

Once I stepped through the threshold though, something washed over me, sending a gasp to escape from my lips. I was calmly reassured, and it took away all the doubts and voices screaming in my head to turn the hell around and drop this ridiculous idea; to stay in my shell and never come out again.

To listen to my dad, and understand I'm just not capable anymore.

I immediately began to retreat.

_Forget your father. He doesn't understand anymore. He doesn't understand a lot of things anymore...But you. Your different. You know that you can do this. Just believe, Ally._

A soft familiar voice spoke in my mind and I realized that that was all the push I needed. I walked back in and took a seat behind the mic, but not before grabbing the acoustic guitar from its stand in the corner.

With a very, very deep breath and a quick pep talk to myself in my head, I grasped the guitar properly and nestled it into my lap.

_Its been so long...Will I still remember?_

I placed my fingers along the frets and relished in the feeling once again. It caused me to smile in anticipation and I knew then that there wasn't any possible way I could have forgotten. I'd love it too much. And with a steadying of my posture and a nice big clearing of my throat, I started to play. The feeling was completely indescribable and I can't even begin to tell how it felt. All I can say is it was as if a part of me has been missing all this time, and I just finally found it again. Completing my whole.

Once I started, I couldn't stop, and eventually it evolved into a full out melody. _I was in paradise_.

But then it was time to open my mouth and put words to it. So with this new found courage that I'm sure would be gone by the end of the night, I opened my mouth and let a soft note jiggle free from my throat. At first it was rusty, but then, just like my playing, it became something all too familiar.

I was absorbed and I had never felt this exhilarated in a long time.

So I Kept On Going.

**Austin's POV**

I arrived at the _SonicBoom_ studio at around a quarter past six, after dropping Dez off. He kept telling me it was late and that there was a good chance no one would be in the studios, but I was also kind of hoping for that. But I didn't tell him that. I just told him I'd swing by and leave if it was empty. But that wasn't necessarily the plan.

I had an incredibly long day. But with the promise that I could come into a booth and sing and play around just for a little at the end of the day, I could never pass that up. So if no one was in, I'd make myself comfy in a booth and play. Only for a brief while, then I'd be on my way.

Playing music seemed like the only thing that could relax me after the hectic riot that is my life. More than even going home and just passing out, it would give me peace of mind like nothing else.

So praying it was still open, I apprehensively walked up to the main doors. Grasping the handle, I surprisingly gasped when the door complied and opened up. _Seems that somebody's in._

I ambled on in and momentarily stopped in the foyer, remembering _her _and the dissapearing act she pulled yesterday. I then slapped my self mentally, since I was doing so well up until now. So trying to move away from those thoughts, I dug in my head to vaguely remember my previous tour of this place and made my way over to the recording studio wing. I was suddenly really excited that after all the press and media of today, I was gunna get a chance to just relax, even if it was with this girl Cassidy. But I could make the best of it, I'm sure of that.

I pushed open the frosted glass doors with a awaiting smile. Though, I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the most beautiful thing. It was a voice -silky and fine- that flowed along with the harmonizing chords of a beautifully played acoustic.

_"And it feels like there's something here, but I wanna see it before it dissapears.."_

Feeling like my feet were moving without a signal from my brain, I was being robotically drawn towards the voice. _Who was singing? Is this that Cassidy chick?_

_"And if there's something real between me and you, well are we both open to..All these possibilities...So many little possibilities..."_

I was in absolute awe. It seems like my mystery performer was recording in Studio B, towards the end of the hall. I was right outside the door but took a minute to enjoy it a while more. I didn't want to register a face with the voice just yet. It was soothing me more than singing to myself would had.

_"...Right in front of us, close enough to touch, but far enough to have sometime to see..."_

Not being able to stand it anymore, I walked into Studio B.

...and immediately felt liked I was gunna pass out.

Frozen solid to my place in the doorway, I stared at _her. _Yeah, _her. It was my mystery girl._

_I'm overly exhausted and when I wake up, I'll be passed out in my car, right? This is a dream? Right?_ _Cause there's no possible way coincidence is to blame for this._

Not knowing exactly what to do and feeling a bit out of place, even a little intrusive, I wanted to back out of the room. But my body wasn't moving. It's like her voice snagged me in a spell.

So I listened. _Just listened._

_"Don't give me hope if there's nothing to this. Don't let me in if your not there. What I'm feeling doesn't happen everyday, so baby...please play me fair..._

_And it feels like there's something more, than those crazy little crushes I, felt before... And when you move in closer, I can feel the rush...And now were so close, we can touch..."_

I found myself outwardly and fully grinning. She was _amazing. Her sound...It's everything I want; what I've been looking for...This is perfect! _I found myself watching her very intently. From my place across the dividing glass, she looked completely blissful and in another universe; like she was not really here anymore or aware of anything around her. Just her and her music. Her eyes were closed and she had such a gentle smile playing on her soft lips as beautiful tinkling notes slipped free from her mouth.

_She was born with this. She's a natural. I can tell completely._

_She looks so beautiful...Is this really happening? Is she who I think she is?_

And in the midst of my admiration and appreciation, the hypnotizing stopped altogether, and I realized she had stopped. My gaze never left her once since I came into the studio. I watched her as she opened her eyes, and her bright grin never left her face. Her eyes glowed with such a sense of amazement and wonder and I was so intrigued, that it slightly scared me. She gently giggled -such a childish eccentric giggle- to herself, and shook her head. It was a while before she got up –just sitting there and smiling to herself- but eventually she did, to go place the guitar back on its stand in the corner. Immediately as that clicked in my head, I thawed out and began to panic. What do I do? What do I say?

I automatically stepped forward towards the booth door then, changing my mind, I quickly turned around to walk out of the studio entirely. I then turned back again and repeated my indecisive little dance until I just froze again when I heard her voice.

"Is someone there? Hello?"

She sounded nervous and apprehensive. She definitely saw movement through the glass, since the light on this side of the booth were turned extremely low and it shrouded me, but still she knew someone was here with her.

But not who.

_I can run now, without her ever knowing it was me and that I watched her…Or, I stay, and while telling how amazing her music is, maybe finally find out the name of her; the girl whose been stuck in my head for over the past 24 hours.._

Growing a pair, I went with the latter, and stayed. I knew I would severely regret it if I left, later.

"Hello?" she called out again, sounding a bit more nervous and a tad afraid. "Who's there? I can see a shadow..."

Taking a deep breath I stepped forward into the booth with probably the most awestruck and dumb look on my face. Scratching the back of my neck nervously, I met her eyes, smiled and said,

"Hey pretty stranger. Remember me?"

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! AH!**

**I worked so hard on this! I hoped you liked it! :)**

**p.s The song Ally is singing is called "Possibilities" by Freddie Stroma and I highly suggest you listen to it while reading that scene. It makes the experience ten times more real!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! And I'll update real soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: One Night

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Sorry for the extremely late update but I had a very serious family issue I've had to deal with for the past while. But here it is, nonetheless. It may not be what you want or what your expected, but I really do hope you like the path I'm leading this story on...**

**Hope you ****enjoy & review**** as always! **

**Ally's POV**

It was flowing; a fast and full stream that was just constantly coming at a pace I never wanted to slow, even in the slightest. I never feel like I'm pretending or trying to please anyone when it's just me and a guitar.

"And I can't help but think that possibly…there's possibilities…"

_Everything just feels so right, _I think as strike my final chords. _It's all me in this booth right now._

Eventually when I come to an end with my song, my haze is beginning to clear but what I can't seem to shake is the overcoming sensation radiating throughout my entire body. I have never felt…felt so _good_ like this. In a long time. I now realize that the chance I took to actually pick this guitar up and seize this courageous moment was completely worth it. I wish I could just freeze this scene in time and live in it forever. I've never been so content in a moment like this since Mom was alive. Oh, she would be so proud of me right now, I just know it.

Still sporting a massive, beaming grin slapped on my face, I open my eyes and just breathed. I eventually did get up though, but only to place the guitar back on its stand; content with playing my one song and living in my little moment for now. But as I place the acoustic gently down, I hear a faint rustle behind me, coming from inside the mixer's booth. I quickly spin around, on high alert. _No one else is in this wing..._

"Is someone there?" I said a little shaky. "Hello?"

I stood frozen and squinted my eyes to sharpen them; a sad attempt to see through the shrouding darkness on the other side of the glass. I could see a shadow fidgeting. A faint outline of a tall, lean body. Oh, it was a person for sure. But who?

At this point, I'm pretty scared and nervous. And still, no one has answered me.

"Hello?" I tried calling out again. "Who's there? I can see a shadow..."

Deciding if I should stay put, bolt, or grab the guitar and use it as a weapon, I didn't have a chance to choose since suddenly, the shadow moved and came into the doorway showing their identity to the light.

And what I saw -or who I saw rather- I would have never predicted to be here in a thousand years.

Nervously scratching the back of his neck as I watched the studio lights catch his blonde hair, he met my eyes and smiled a little sheepishly.

"Hey pretty stranger. Remember me?"

_What the hell is Austin Moon doing at SonicBoom this late at night?! Have I officially checked out? Cause this is a dream, I'm sure of it. _

I had no idea what to say in that moment. My eyes, wide as could possibly be, registered him fully. In his baggy v-neck and signature leather jacket, he looked exactly how I would have pictured him in my head. Maybe even better.

I then realized I should probably say something.

"Um, hi." I barely whispered. Then looked behind him briefly to see if he has a posse. Seems like he's here alone. Odd. "Yeah, I remember you, obviously. The great Austin Moon." I smiled at him but couldn't hold his gaze. I was absolutely horrified. He heard everything. Why was he here?! What is going on?!

Why does he have this dopey look on his face?

He then let out a little laugh and smiled big. "Yeah." He kept trying to find my eyes. "Uh,- I mean- You were- That was- Wow.." At his stammering, I then looked up. He seemed a little frazzled. It was cute. "That was really something. Seems like your always surprising me when we meet." He then shot me a amused smirk. "I hope you don't mind me sneaking in like this, I didn't mean to disturb you or anything.."

I shifted from one foot to another. What was I to say? I wasn't even sure if this was real yet!

_Just go with it, Ally._

"You didn't disturb me. Just seems like were always meeting at the most unconventional times. At least, this time I didn't wipe out." I tried to joke. I tried to seem in control of myself as possible, but internally, I was having a panic attack.

I could feel his gaze on me like a hot blanket. "Your not gunna bolt this time either, right?" He said low, leaning in a tad.

"Depends. Are you stalking me?" I quipped. _That came out of no where, Ally. _

He laughed and I could feel the nervous tension in the room lift slightly and he moved a step closer to me. "Don't worry, I'm just really good at being in the right place at the right moment." He winked.

_Is this really happening? Why is neither of us asking what we really want to say?! _

"If you don't mind me asking, why is it exactly that your here at the studios so late?"

He then looked a little confused. "I thought it was obvious.. Did Mr. Dawson not tell you I was gunna swing by sometime today to see you? He told me you just got in and were in the studios all day today.." He arched a brow at me.

_Wait, what? Who exactly does he think I am? Oh GOD. Does he.. does he think I'm...? _

"Oh, gosh, no. Wait a second.." I started to shake my head, putting my hands up. "Listen, I think you got-"

"Wow, you really are the full package." He cut me off, not seeming to notice I had spoken up. "I got to be honest, when Lester told me about you, I had no idea what you sounded like.. or what you looked like.." He coughed quickly, looking away. "But looks like he knows talent when he sees it 'cause wow..." he blew out a whistle. "You really are something." Finding my gaze again, he held it for longer than I found comfortable. "...Wow."

This was crazy. I needed to sit down. I moved over to the stool and took a deep breath. "No, Austin. I'm not-"

"Oh don't be modest, Cassidy! You've got it all. Your voice..." He edged closer to me, closing the space between us tighter. "..It does something to me. I can't wait to work with you." He spoke in a deep tone that momentarily, froze me.

_Oh, god. I'm speechless. This was spiralling way out of control. I have to set him straight. For goodness sake, he thinks I'm Cassidy Overwood! What do I DO?!_

I took a deep breath once again. _Might as well say goodbye now and get this mishap over with. He'll never talk to me again once he knows I'm a nobody. _"Yeah, Austin. About that, I'm-"

"-Excited too?" He smiled was all fox as he looked over me. "I can feel a great record coming on, don't you worry."

He was really making this extremely difficult.

"It all makes sense now." He told me himself more than me. I guess he thought he was putting all the pieces together. "...Why you were in the dressing room yesterday, why you're here right now recording.." His grin returned and he sighed. I remained frozen but a little warmed somewhere deep inside." I _knew_ there was something special about you when I first saw you. Like we met for a reason.." Austin looked up at me from under his lashes and scratched his neck again, chuckling. "You don't say much, do you?"

In that instant, everything froze and I saw the span of the next 10 seconds in super slow motion. I didn't know what to say or do. How could I when he made it so damn hard? Every time I tried, he stopped me or I stopped myself, scared of what he would say. And with all the evidence making it seem like I was clearly Cassidy, a part of me just wanted to go with it and deal with the consequences later. I mean, he's never met the real Cassidy and _my_ voice is the one he heard and _I'm_ the one he feels like he had a spark with when we first met. Just at hearing him say all of it, was making the whole dream scenario I first picked up on seem more and more likely.

So as I saw it, I had two choices: 1) Tell him the truth and never see him again, since the real me is boring and a social misfit, or 2) play along with the whole Cassidy thing. Be someone cool and admired..Someone other than plain, suckish old Ally for once.

A girl someone actually wants. Just for _one night. _

Then I could still set him straight and dissapear without a trace.

After one free night to be the girl I wish I could be. And the one he thought I was.

"Oh, right. I get it. You must be tired from working all day.." He said when I didn't answer.

"Um, right, yeah. Just a little. Everyone left already and I was just finishing up when you.." His hot stare caused me to trail off and I, for the first time since he walked in on me, held it with an equal intensity. It dried my throat. I was going to hell anyway for this, so might as well make the night worth it.

Austin's deep brown eyes were even more beautiful in person; up close and personal. Framed with thick long lashes, they bore into mine with a unspoken spark dancing across them. I could feel his close proximity like an air around me and it sent chills down my spine. The smell coming off him -masculine and minty- filled my senses until my head was swimming. The breathes taken between the two of us seemed to become a little bit more shallow. Our gaze broke only slightly when he turned it very quickly towards my lips, and then back up.

_Oh, that confirms it. I'm so going to hell. Chain me up cause I think I might be going with a fight.._

Feeling a little nervous from our heated moment, I tore my eyes away from his and abruptly stood from the stool, not knowing what to do next, so decided on cleaning up the stray sheet music. Austin seemed to understand too. He then cleared his throat.

"So.." he said, while trying to fix the awkwardness that had now fallen between us. "..Since you've been working so hard, do you maybe wanna...I dunno, get out of here?.."

I stopped messing with the dumb sheets and turned around. "Go out? With you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, is that so bad?" He looked at his shoes for a second.

_I did _not_ expect that. Should I go? Oh, who am I kidding.._

"No, no, of course not! I didn't mean it like that.." I said. "What I meant is, I'd love to." I was absolutely passed out inside how emotionally raptured I was at this point. So much has happened so quickly.

He then snapped his head up to me again and his goofish smile took over. "Good, let's go."

So I took his arm as he lead me out of the studio and down the street, leaving behind boring and plain Ally Dawson for the night.

* * *

I squished my toes deeper into the cool sand and focused my mind on the greatness of this situation and not all the other parts screaming at me to run from Austin Moon again.

Once we reached a reasonable pace down the street, Austin seemed to be leading us in a specific direction. By the looks of it, we were heading down to the beach, very close to _SonicBoom's_ building. But he didn't stop at the public pier where me, Trish, and basically everyone and their mother usually went to, but took us a little further away, to an area that was private and much more prettier. The whole walk here, between casual questions and pleasantries, I was inwardly battling the whole part of my brain that deals with illusion versus reality. Because if I was being truly honest, I'd still guess that I'm probably passed out on the dingy leather couch back at the studio and this whole thing is a crazy, perfect, wonderful dream.

Either way, I wasn't really complaining.

I was currently sitting in the dull warm sand, looking out at the beautiful ocean, shimmering under an equally wondrous night sky. It was perfect and I let out a nice needed sigh. Austin dissapeared, saying he was getting food and that I should just enjoy the view till he gets back.

A few minutes later, I heard the faint swishing of feet moving sand, signalling someone was walking towards me. I turned my head and saw an adorable grinning Austin carrying two fully packed, yummy looking hot dogs. At that, I giggled and thanked him while taking one offering of hot dog his hand.

He took a seat right beside me. "So, I know this isn't the most romantic of spots.." He scooted closer to me as I self-consciously nibbled away at my hot dog. "But your new here, and this place has a lot of meaning to me so.." He glanced at me briefly then took a big bite of his own dog.

Once I swallowed I asked, "Why is that?"

Austin dabbed his lip with a napkin, then answered. "This is where I shot my first music video. It seems like forever ago, but that meant a lot to me so this place is special, I guess." He then leaned in a bit closer. "I figured we could maybe shoot our music video here, too.." He did the whole look from under his lashes again and I couldn't help but feel a small twinge of guilt.

I looked away. "..That would be really nice."

It fell silent and I munched at my food aimlessly. "So," Austin broke our silence. "Your from Toronto, up in Canada, right?"

_Oh, boy. I hope I know enough about Cassidy.._"Yeah, Toronto. I was born there. Well, I lived there. I mean, I was born there, and I lived there." I let out a really nervous chuckle._ Smooth.._

He didn't seem to mind. "..Okay.' he smiled "You know, I've never really been there. I mean, yeah, I've had concerts in the city but I never have the time to do all the touristy things and look around.."

"Oh," this was sort of a sad thought. "Well, next time, you should really properly take a look around. Its such a wonderful city." I guessed, on behalf of my Cassidy alter-ego. At this point, he was well finished with his hot dog as I still attempted to make a dent in mine.

He moved in closer again, this time fixing all problems of a gap between us. Our legs were pressed tightly together, side by side, and he leaned in a bit. "Well, maybe someday, you could give me a tour.."

_Show him my favourite spot?_ _Me? Ally? Not Cassidy.._"Well, maybe someday, I will."

I then turned to look over at him and found him already staring at me with a genuine smile. It was so infectious that I couldn't help but do anything else but return it back with full force.

We looked like a pair of goofs, but he was so adorable it hurt.

I soon found I was studying his face -every angle, every curve- and was surprised to see he was doing the exact same with me.

"You know, its great your so cool with this. Most girls I hang out with expect to be whisked away to some fancy restaurant, fully decked out with the red carpet and everything.." Austin looked out towards the ocean and I watched him as he seemed to dissapear into his out-loud spoken thoughts. "Its the price of fame, I guess." He picked at the sand by his feet. "

"Like if we had gone to the Four Seasons, the place would be swarming with paps in under 15 minutes.." He then came back to reality and turned to me. "Have you had to deal with any of that yet?" he asked softly.

I looked away shyly, suddenly uncomfortable. "No, uh,- not yet."

"Well trust me, give it time. With the way you sing and being the perfect little package.." He trailed on, letting that hang in the air.

It was nice to know that he liked my voice so much. _My _voice, the pseudo-Cassidy aka Ally. For so long, I forgot how my voice actually sounded, that its hard for me to even comprehend if I was doing it justice. But I was extremely flattered -thoroughly enough to last me a lifetime- by Austin Moon seeming to love it so much.

"Say what you want about hot dog stands, but this one here has by far, the best hot dogs I've ever tasted." He dramatically rubbed his belly for affect and lolled his head in my direction to see my reaction. His blonde hair glowed white under the brightness of the moonlight.

I laughed at his dorkiness. He was so..._so normal._

"Yeah, I have to agree. This hot dog is something else." I popped the last final bite in my mouth.

"Don't you mean street meat? Isn't that how they say it more in Canada? At least, I think so.."

_Crap.._"Oh, right. Yeah. Street meat." I thought up something quick. "Well, they say it some places more than others. But you know what they say, two countries separated by a common language.." _Oh gosh. I'm gunna ruin this all.. I'm so dumb for doing this at all. I should have just left with Dallas.. _

"Smart, too.." Austin mumbled.

"What?" I glanced at him again as I tried not to seem like I didn't know what I was talking about.

He was looking at me warmly. "You. Your crazy talented, pretty...smart." He looked at my mouth for the second time this night. "Your perfect.."

I could feel myself blushing furiously and I tried to hide it by looking away. H_e's the one that's perfect.._

I turned back to him, with a challenging smirk on my face that he seemed surprised but excited to see. "Well, what about you? The Superstar Austin Moon...Teenage heartthrob on the cover of every single magazine? Hords of girls devoted to you on every continent? Must be pretty great if everyone can't seem to get enough of you." I teased.

He then looked suddenly serious. "Well, to be honest..It sounds better than it is."

"What do you mean?"

He looked down at his feet, which were now bent at the knee with his hands hanging in between. "I've been in the game for awhile...And I can't even walk out my front door without being hounded by photographers...I have only one true friend, since all the others just wanted something from me and left when they didn't get it." He tisked. "And the tabloids..." he said while rolling his eyes."Don't believe anything they say.."

Wow. What a lonely life..What I lonely boy. _I would have never have guessed. _

"It can't be that bad, can it?" I whispered.

All he did was look into my eyes and I could tell from the look in his that it could be, and at times, maybe even worse.

"Take it this way; have you ever had someone who's constantly telling you what to do, when to do it, and how to do it so you please all those who matter?"

I wanted to say, that's_ basically my entire life..._But all I said was, "You'd be surprised..."

"See, that's why I'm so hesitant with signing under _SonicBoom..._I mean don't get me wrong, you signed under the right label if you want to get noticed...But- I mean, Mr. Dawson sounds like a nice guy and he seems like he knows what he's doing.. I just don't know if he _loves_ music the way we do, you know?" He sighed. "..He did say he'd give me free reign, though..."

"That doesn't sound like him at all..." I said lightly to myself under my breath.

I guess not lightly enough. "Oh? Have you two had chances to talk much?"

"Not really, no. I think he's too preoccupied with you and Cassidy's recording together..." I said my thought out loud without even realizing what I had just said. _Oh, no…_

Austin looked taken back. "You mean you and me recording together..." He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

_Damn, damn, damn.._."Yeah, that's what I meant. What did you think I said?"

"You said 'you and Cassidy'..." I shuffled my feet in the sand nervously. _Think, Ally... _

"Oh, well... That's just how we Canucks talk up north." I thought up quickly, trying to laugh it off lightly as I went along. "We just spontaneously speak in the third-person; it's very literary." I waved the notion off with my hand, making it seem like it wasn't a big deal or a big, fat lie...

He seemed to accept that, to my luck. He then touched his hand gently to my thigh next to his. "Well, I guess there's a lot I still have to learn about you..." His deep voice resonated into my head, creating a hum that dulled my senses briefly.

_Oh, Austin. You have _no_ idea how big of an under-statement that is.. _

"Alright,"Austin then suddenly jumped to his feet, "enough of this deep talk, I haven't had a chance to relax like this months." He smirked down at me and offered me his hand to help me up.

I looked at it momentarily and slowly placed mine within its grasp.

He squeezed it before he used it to haul me up and fall into step beside him. "We're going for a walk."

At this point, I would have followed him anywhere. He was so open, fun-loving, and just…perfect.

_This was a bad idea to come…I shouldn't be deep like this. _

* * *

"Ah, Austin! Stop, seriously!" I said in between all my giggles and shrieking. "Oh, your going to _get it_ when I catch up to you!"

"Is that a promise?" He teased me, as he chortled deep in his throat. Though a tease, it still sent little butterflies fluttering in my tummy. I was trying to block out his Tsunami splashes well enough so that I could get him back, who -from what started as a playful splashing- turned our little game into a full on war. I was able to reach down to the ankle deep water quick enough to get a big enough sweep, that splashed him right in the chest, clinging his clothes to his body.

Once I disoriented him, I took it as my chance and keep swiping at the water until he was actually blurred from my vision from the amount of water flying. I was under such a massive giggle fit that I was completely taken off guard when I felt two strong arms grab my waist and throw me over a shoulder.

"Austin! Put me down!" I couldn't stop laughing to make it convincing enough.

"Do you promise to a truce?" I heard him say, the smirk clearly evident in his words.

"Yes, yes! Just put me on the ground again!" Giggles everywhere, lemme tell you. I couldn't stop.

He then abided and gently placed me on the ground, but only to slide me down his body, keeping me pressed tightly up against his chest. His hands still grasped lightly to my hips.

Austin was a good 2 heads taller than me, I noticed. As we fought to catch our breath from our World War 3, he caught my eyes and stared at me deeply. His gaze darted across my whole face and mine slowly drifted towards our embrace, blush most likely creeping onto my face.

"You nothing like what I expected." He huffed with his eyes bright.

"Is that good or bad?" I said, a little self-conscious now.

He leaned in slowly, heat building between us again. "Good...Definitely good." He whispered.

I found myself, despite what I kept telling myself early in the evening, leaning in reactively as well.

"Well, I never expected you to be the most...sweetest guy ever, to be honest. So you've surprised me too, I guess..." I could barely hear myself. All I could concentrate on was his mouth and the way he licked his lips, moistening them.

I thought I would be cold due to all the damp, clinging fabric on me, but I have never felt more on fire before in my life. _What the hell is happening to me?_

I felt one of his hands slip to the small of my back, pulling me, almost closing our gap completely. I could feel his breath on my face, his heady scent enveloping me. I can see the tiny water droplets on his eyelashes that tickle me with our close proximity.

And before my voice of reason could kick in, I could barely stand it any longer.

Just when we both began to move to fill that millimetre of space left, my phone decides to chirp obnoxiously from my back pocket, causing us to both spring back from each other.

I hear him sigh heavily and I check my phone.

Its my Dad, and he's demanding to know where I am. I then check the time. its midnight.

"Oh, crap.." I say out loud, as my phone began to vibrant with a phone call. Dad again.

I look up at Austin and all the heat we had pent up between us seemed to retreat into the recesses of his irises, causing them to darken outrageously. His gaze was hotter than ever and I could tell we had unfinished buisness.

But because I'm Ally, and you know, I have zero luck in any department of my life, I had to leave him and what might be the most perfect night of my whole life.

"Um, I have to go now.." I started to retreat backwards, not looking away from his face.

He quickly snatched my wrist. "Wait, what? Why?" He was flabbergasted.

_Yeah, why? What's the lie now, Ally.. _"Um, its my agent. He was expecting me back at the hotel hours ago and I- Uh..- I just really have to go. I'm sorry." I tugged my wrist free and started to back away up the beach towards the street.

But not before I quickly turn around and pecked him lightly on the corner of his mouth, surprising him and myself.

"Thank you. For everything." I whispered in his ear, and with one last flash of my smile, I ran up the beach in the direction of the office building. He stood there frozen when I looked back momentarily.

And just when I thought this night couldn't get any more perfect -that it was everything I dreamed spending a date night with Austin Moon would be-; that I could be satisfied with my one night of freedom with my dream guy and be able to move on, I hear him shout from the distance,

"I'll see you in the recording studio, Cassidy!"

_Damn...I guess I've got some explaining to do._

_**A/N: There you go, guys! Sorry its so short but I thought it was nice to end it there for now.**_

_**Did any of you guys expect Ally to pretend to be Cassidy for the night? **_

_**Sorry if it wasn't what you expected or whatever. But Austin and Ally's relationship - though beginning with a dysfunctional start- is just starting to bloom. There's TONS of drama and little Auslly moment I have planned for this, so stay tuned!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**P.S I'm posting a new story soon. Let me know what you think! FEEDBACK WOULD BE PHENOMENAL!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Dazed & Confused

**A/N: Heyoo, been a while.**

**Here it is, the next chapter, like I promised.**

**Let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Ally's POV **

_Austin…Austin…Austin…_

His name had been flashing continuously in my mind like a big, obnoxious neon sign since the moment I reached my car—a big flustered mess—and drove home away from him last night.

_My one night of freedom. _

Not only had I somehow managed to see him again, but I also spent the evening on the beach with him like something out of a movie. I was still floored by it all and as a result, didn't sleep a wink. How could I? When I got home last night, I found my dad was watching TV and once he saw me walk in at the late hour, he read me the riot act while I tried my best to listen and concentrate. It was all along the lines of how my internship was on thin ice and how I was pushing his leniency with me. But all I could occupy within my head was the thought that I had pretended to be someone I was not to Austin Moon, and when he finds out the truth, he was going to hate me.

My father probably didn't really care that I was late; by this point I knew that he most likely just loved a chance to yell at me. So I stayed silent and once I was excused, ran up to my room and hyperventilated for the rest of the night, analyzing everything that had happened, how it happened, and why…And even at some point, stray tears of frustration escaped briefly. I wasn't surprised since I was practically convulsing with the plethora of emotions assaulting me and I couldn't seem to control how I truly felt about the whole situation.

I didn't know if I was supposed to be giddy or guilty…If I was happy or horrified…

But I did soon come to concentrate on one thing.

_Shame._

How could I have been so _stupid_?! What possessed me to let him think I was Cassidy Overwood? Where did I _possibly_ think that was ever going to get me? Jesus, I'm such a moron. Why was I so humiliated of myself? Was it because deep down I knew if he knew the real me, he would never have been as interested with me as he was?

At first, when I had just left his warm embrace and the look in his deep brown eyes was still burning clear and visible in my mind, all I could feel was the rush of excitement tingling throughout my entire body. I was over the moon. I—Unlucky Ally Dawson—was just with the world's most renowned pop star, my prince charming, and all within the confines of chance and coincidence. I didn't plan any of it, despite how much I really did want to meet him. But even if I _did _plan it, I would never have in a million years guessed it to have gone as perfectly as it did. I would never have pictured him to be as wonderful and down to earth…and as attractive up close. It was a night beyond my wildest dreams and even now as I sit in my beat up bug on my way to work, I can't help the small smile and twinge of elation that momentarily takes over when I think about it.

Somewhere mixed up in my mortification, I found that I was also in a complete state of awe. It was so surreal that if someone were to tell me it happened to them, I'm sure I wouldn't believe it. A part of me still didn't believe any of it happened either, but it wasn't like I made sure that he would walk in on me unannounced twice…It just happened!

It was like it was _supposed_ to happen or something.

All too soon, once my Austin high began to spiral down, reality came crashing on me and I was really seeing how wrong it was to have done what I did. I should have never have gone through with it, no matter how tempting he made it for me to chose so. I should have set him straight the moment I caught on to what he was thinking. But I tried! He was just so convinced and I didn't have it in me to say I wasn't the girl he wanted. But I should have and that should have been the end of it, case closed.

But I didn't, all because I just wanted to know once what it felt like to be that person that someone actually wanted; to be the girl that Austin was supposed to meet. Okay yes, I was masquerading as my dad's newest client. And for most of the beginning while I was with him, I was trying to not say the wrong thing. But despite that, at the end of the night, I never felt more alive and like myself with anyone in my entire life. He brought it out of me without even really trying and that itself made me feel like we just clicked. Or, at least I clicked.

That's when I knew I had to grow up and fix this.

I was infatuated and it wasn't healthy. So amidst my freak out, I had come to the conclusion sometime late in the night that even though he heard _my _voice and seemed to enjoy _my _company, I knew it was probably because he thought I was Cassidy. I decided then that I had to accept my stupidity and just tell him the truth the second I saw him again, no matter how embarrassing it was. The upside would be that it wouldn't last long. I probably won't ever see him again after that.

It was one night, and one night only.

And that's how I got to this point—sitting in my car outside of _SonicBoom _with a pounding headache and heavy heart. I tapped aimlessly on my steering wheel as I tried to convince myself to get out and face reality. I sighed and got out, knowing that there was no use in driving myself crazy with the numerous possibilities. I walked over to the front entrance and pulled my ball cap over my eyes a little further to block out the piercing sun. I tried to conceal my face as best I could though, just in case.

I greeted the red-headed secretary who knew me by name and walked down the hallway towards my desk. Trish was already sat at her desk and sipping her typical coffee. She smiled when she glanced up and saw me.

"Morning Ally Cat! What a great day, isn't—" She stopped short the second she finally took me in. Her eyes widened.

"Woah, you look beat, Als_. _Are you alright?" She eyed my ball cap, sweats, and baggy shirt.

I sighed again as I dumped my purse on my desk and took a seat, bowing my head in my hands. _I definitely was something, but I don't think I'd call it alright…_

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." I lied, yawning for affect.

"You sure?" She pressed on. "Did something happen? Was it your dad?"

Trish always got like this. She was worried, mostly because she knew I was horrible at handling too much pressure and usually, she was the first and only person I`d spill my guts to. But on something like this, I didn't think I should tell anyone, let alone Trish. I wasn't a hundred percent sure but I knew if I didn't say something now and she found out later, I'd be in an even worse mess than I was already. Besides, I was dying and I needed to talk to someone. If I couldn't trust her, I could trust no one.

I sighed quite audibly and looked over at her through my fingers splayed on my face, defeated. She looked concerned.

"Something happened last night. And I-I'm not even sure it was real…But I _do_ know I've made a big mess of things, Trish."

She turned fully in her rotating chair to face me head on and scooted closer, peering with full curiosity. I had definitely caught her attention.

"Spill." She smiled.

* * *

**30 minutes later…**

"Hold up, back up one more time!"

She held her hands up and flailed them with the biggest smile slapped across her face. I sat on her desk in front of her, trying to keep it as quiet as I could as I told her everything but with Trish, that was almost impossible.

"Austin Moon? As in _thee_ Austin Moon?" She practically squealed.

"Yes, Patricia. As in him, for the umpteenth time." I said condescendingly. I couldn't deny that seeing her scatter-brained ignited something fluttery in my stomach from last night that I attempted to bury away.

"Oh my god, this is so incredible, Ally!" She was trying so hard to contain her excitement and it made me laugh. I was even getting caught up in it too until I remembered reality again.

It made me frown. "Yeah, but Trish, he thinks I'm Cassidy Overwood. It's all my fault, I know…but you should have seen him! He was so convinced..." I looked down at my hands intertwined in my lap. "And once I tell him who I really am—a boring, lying nobody—, he's never going to want to speak to me again."

I was beginning to get up from her desk when I felt her snatch at my wrist, not allowing me to leave. "Okay first off? Ally Dawson, you have no faith in yourself! I'm sure if you just tell him honestly, he won't care. You're too cute to have anyone made at you for long." I rolled my eyes playfully at her. She continued.

"And secondly," she said more seriously, releasing my wrist and grabbing my hand in hers, causing me to look at her expression, "I am so proud of you for singing again. And what more of a sign do you need to tell you that this is what you're meant to do than Austin freaking Moon walking in on you doing so? Your music never lies, Ally!"

All the Austin Moon drama aside, I had forgotten that I had sung again last night; forgotten how amazing it felt to hold that six-string again and just…play. I never knew how much a piece of me was missing until I hit that first chord and note. It was like for the first time in a while, I was whole again.

Dazed, Trish snapped me out of it by squealing again. "Oh geez, I still can't wrap my head around this!"

I glanced at her and chuckled despite my inner turmoil and shook my head in dismay.

"I can't believe your enjoying my suffering."

She spluttered and faced me with an astonished look. "Suffering?! Ally, you spent a romantic evening with Austin Moon, for god's sake! You, know…The guy you've been fawning over since forever? And he genuinely likes you back! Where does this suffering come in?"

"Um, let me see…" I spoke and scratched my head sarcastically. "It's the whole 'I- lied-about-who-I-am-and-once-he-finds-out,-he'll-h ate-me' part!" My voice rose slightly more than I expected and a few employees glanced questioningly in my direction. I smiled sheepishly at my outburst.

"Okay, calm down. It's not that big a deal. You just need to tell him the truth." She started to push some files around on her desk and arrange them neatly, turning away to start her work. "Once he sees it you, I guarantee he's not going to care if you're American Ally, Canadian Cassidy, or a damn Martian."

She smiled up at me. It almost made me believe like it was going to be true when she said it like that.

But I only agreed with half of what she spoke. I had to tell him, of course, since it was the right thing to do. But I doubt he'll still be interested in talking to me; a little shy nobody that no one can be bothered to remember…

I stepped off from my perch on her desk and returned to my own, booting up my computer and starting to dig into today's schedule. I was on _Luv _duty again. I sighed extremely audibly.

"Okay," I said to myself with a deep breath. "I'll do it. I'll tell him the truth. First chance I get."

* * *

**Austin's POV **

I didn't have a day off today.

It seems like I never really do, but I'm not necessarily complaining. On any other given day, I love my job.

But today was different.

For the first time, I didn't want to be where I was. I didn't want to be finishing off my photo shoot for Rolling Stones. I didn't want to be thrown into 10 different outfits in the span of 30 minutes. I didn't even want to be posing rather intimately with the pretty models.

I just wanted to be in the studio with _her_.

Making music, listening to her laugh, watching her smile…

Damn, I hadn't realized how bad I had it. It was like she infected my mind the moment I laid eyes on her and slowly seeped herself way deep inside my subconscious so that I'd never forget her, from her wavy brown hair down to her sparkly painted toes.

If so? Hell, it worked. And I don't even mind.

I can't really help it; not anymore, not after last night. I'd never met or heard someone who I thought was so raw, real, natural. ..And all the while, found alluring and crazy attractive. She was _everything_ I would ever ask for and more in a girl and even recording partner. It was almost too good to be true.

I was on my 30-minute break in my dressing room sprawled out on the leather couch, facing the ceiling in a daze. The whole time I had been trying to concentrate on my shoot but I found myself constantly drifting off and thinking about last night and the way she looked in my eyes warmly like I was just a normal guy, like she was seeing the real me…

This girl did things to my head. I hadn't realized how much I was craving something so different like her until she stumbled into my life. Literally. Everything was really becoming so routine and washed out; the music, the persona, the girls…All to the point where I was starting to not know the difference of what was real or fake anymore. But then she came along and it was like everything was fixed the second I heard her voice; like the slate was wiped perfectly clean until it was just her and me and nothing else. I never had that happen before and it was really disorienting, but surprisingly intriguing.

I'm starting to feel like she's exactly what I need. And her _sound_ is what I want.

I was become rapidly anxious and knew I had to do something about this soon before something came to ruin it all.

I abruptly sat up and went to the makeup counter to search for my phone that I tucked away there at the beginning of the day. On a mission, I searched and skewered until I found it behind a wall of hair products. Snatching it in my grasp, I quickly opened it and speed dialled Lester Dawson at _SonicBoom_ with an all-knowing smile overtaking my face and a exciting rush in my veins.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Go for Dawson. Speak." His curtness threw me off slightly.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, hey Lester. It's me, Austin."

"Oh, Austin!" His voice changing as he noticed who was calling. "So good to hear from you so soon! How are you, kid?"

"I'm good. _Really_ good actually. Listen—" He cut me short.

"That's great to hear! I trust you've been putting some thought into our agreement?"

"Yeah, that's actually what I was calling to talk to you about—"

"You've decided already?" He sounded genuinely surprised for a man who hasn't even let me finish what I was going to say.

"Lester, listen to me." I laughed astonishingly and took a pause to see if he was actually going to do as I said. I continued when the other end went silent. "Good. Okay. So I'm sure you already know I was by the studio last night, but I—"

"You were here, at _SonicBoom_ yesterday? When?!"

I sighed, my mood deflating a sliver. This guy really needed to stop cutting off the talent if he wanted any new clients in the near future, sheesh. Meanwhile, I was also a little confused as to why he was so surprised.

"I thought you knew." I said, puzzled. "I stopped by later on in the evening to just mess around in the booth but I actually ran into Cassidy and we hit it off pretty well."

Well, we clicked more than that I think, but he didn't need to know all the little details…

"You've met Cassidy already?" He sounded so flabbergasted. Did Cassidy not go in today or something? I'm sure she would have told him something like this. Or maybe she just wanted to keep it a secret like me…I smiled to myself again when I thought about her.

"Yeah, I did. Lester, she's—she's something else." I walked back to the couch and took a seat. "I can feel it, you put us both in the booth, and its gunna be magic."

He immediately spoke up, as expected. I could just picture him shooting out of his chair. "Woah, wait a second. What are you saying?"

"I'm _saying_," I emphasized dramatically because he really needed to keep up with me here. "That duet you wanted in exchange?"

"Yeah…?" He trailed on for my answer. I chuckled again and felt weirdly excited.

"Well Mr. Dawson, considered me signed to _SonicBoom_ Records. It's a done deal."

"That's terrific, Austin! That's really great!" He bellowed. "But tell me, what sold you so quickly? I was expecting you to really take your time since it's a big step for you. Don't get me wrong, I love that you're so on board with us, but just humour me for a second." He said inquisitively.

"I told you, sir. It was Cassidy. She sealed the deal. You've got a massive star on your hands, Lester, let me tell you. She the perfect little package: unbelievably talented, smart, not bad on the eyes…" I coughed before I got carried away and he could take notice of it. "Anyway, she's going to go far, and that's my honest professional opinion."

"Wow, Austin. This is just incredible. Really terrific. I'm very proud to have a talent like you under my label." He made a sound of contentment. "Now that you're agreeing to come under our wing, I'll have my secretary draw up the paperwork and you can come in and 'seal the deal' officially. I'll even set up lunch for you and Cassidy. Talk about that duet, you know."

My ears perked up at the suggestion instantaneously. "Yeah! Yeah, that'd be perfect! And the sooner the better, you know." I tried to be nonchalant as possible but I sounded so desperate and it wasn't to sign a bunch of documents that guaranteed the next step I was anticipating to take in my career as an artist.

_Geez, Aust. Pull it together. _

"Right, right. Of course. Tomorrow good for you?"

"That's perfect. I'm open all day." I wasn't sure if I was really but hell, I would make sure. I'm Austin Moon and it better be useful for something.

"Great, I'll contact you later with the definite details. Once again Mr. Moon, it's a pleasure to call you among my clients. I promise, you won't be disappointed. And like we agreed, full reign if you're willing to help Cassidy with her upstart."

_Don't have to ask me twice…_"I'm more than willing sir, not a problem. I'm glad _SonicBoom _is allowing me with the room I need to grow in my career. I can't thank you enough for understanding my terms. And I'm telling you, this duet is going to turn heads, I'm sure of it."

"It's what I hope for. And Cassidy deserves it." He chuckled. "See you tomorrow, young man."

"Yeah, see ya."

I ended the call and blew out a deep breath, falling back against the couch with a huff.

I just signed. With _SonicBoom _Records. Holy, did I just really do that? I felt relieved and even earnestly excited. I guess all I needed to push me towards the obvious choice was a sign.

An adorable, talented, little sign. Honestly, I'd be a huge liar if I said that she wasn't a huge reason for why I signed. After the past 24 hours, I just want to know her better. Suddenly, I fell like I really want to thank her, want to see her.

_Tomorrow_. I can wait till then.

I think…

"Austin, you're needed back on set!"

* * *

**Ally's POV**

It seems like my dad was relentless when it came to punishing me. No matter what I did, he always scrutinized and nit-picked to find a flaw no matter the significance. But lately due to my 'acting out' as he calls it, it's been worse than ever. This internship is not really turning out as I had planned it and it seems like all the laws of the universe are working in his favor against me.

He wasn't always like this. Cold, I mean. Actually, when I was young, he was the best father I could have ever asked for. Played with me for hours on end, read stories until I fell fast asleep…I don't have siblings but I never really felt that void because of it. But now I mostly believe that he was only like that because of the supportive and reassuring hand of my mother that always seemed to be my father's True North. I didn't know it then, I was a just a kid, but he loved her so deeply and passionately. I can see it now. Sometimes, when my mom was busy doing something and didn't take notice of the things around her, he would just stare at her forever and smile with such adoration.

But now, it's like all traces of light and love have been sucked and ripped from him harshly, leaving behind only a serious and success-driven man. He poured himself into his work, blocking out all the other things. Like me. I completely understand why he is that way so I guess it's reasonable why he treats me the way he does. It's why I tolerate it to an extent. But I know I look like her, sound like her…I'm a reminder of everything he's lost and it probably kills him to even glance at me, never mind acknowledging me. I never asked to be a replica of her but regardless, ever since she died, he's held me at a distance.

But she was my mother. I loved her too. And that's what I think he doesn't understand.

He's put me on _Luv _duty as a consequence for staying out last night and now I fully understand his extent of dislike for me. I'm not stupid; I know he knows I can't stand them and the same goes for them to me. Even though I'd never dare to say it, he can tell they irritate me. Especially their shrilly voices that could make angels cuss. I was currently situated at the sound table in Studio C with Mike and Lance, our techs, and all three of us were cringing in pain.

Mike was the first to outwardly groan.

"Oh god, I can't take this anymore. I have worked here for over 10 years and never have I heard horrible singing like this."

Lance pulled his fingers out of his ears, abandoning his feeble attempts to block out _Luv_. "You said it." He grunted. "Man, what is this label coming to? No offence to your pops Ally, but we use to have all the greats under here. And now…"

I just shrugged.

"Well, it's not a total lost cause, Lance. Didn't you hear that Mr. Dawson got Austin Moon to agree and join the label this morning? 'Member he came by the other day to negotiate? Well it fell through."

I sat up straight in my seat at the mention of his name, all sounds lost to me other than the words that left Mike's mouth. "What? Austin Moon signed? _Seriously_?!"

I realized how odd I must've sounded when both of them turned to me and gave strange looks. Lance quirked his eyebrow and smirked, _Luv_ completely oblivious to the lack of attention they were getting from us on this side of the glass. "Well, I'll be. Does Ally Dawson fan-girl easily?"

Mike made an amused sound. "Looks like we might need to keep little Ms. Dawson here out of the booths when Austin comes around." He hit my shoulder lightly and playfully. "Wouldn't want you fainting, would we?"

My eyes widened as my mouth fell open. I tried to look astonished but I could already feel my face heating up. _Damn._ "Whaaat? No! I...I just appreciate his music and think it's…it's really cool that _SonicBoom_ was able to lock down the world's biggest star, that's all."

I guess I looked like the biggest liar when I could see that they didn't seem convinced and just kept smiling.

"Sure, Ally. Just keep a paper bag handy. You know, to keep the breathing steady."

With my face red as a tomato, I tried to brush it off and seem irritated. It wasn't that hard…"Whatever."

I crossed my arms and sat back, a pout placed on my mouth. They both found it hilarious.

Before I could cut into them for laughing at my expense, a cleared throat caused me to look in the direction of the doorway for whoever was asking for our attention.

"Hey, Als."

I turned to see Dallas stood in his black flannel over a white shirt, his dark jeans accentuating his long legs. He smiled at me when I smiled up at his presence.

"Hey Dallas. Haven't seen you all day. Where do they have you working?" Mike and Lance had stopped messing around and turned back to the soundboard where I heard Libby yell for them to speak back to her about something.

I gave my attention back to Dallas, who was tucking his hands in his pockets. "Oh I'm just over in Studio A with that new Cassidy girl. She's really good, you should come listen later."

My face fell automatically and a surge of guilt washed over me at the sound of her name. My stomach twisted and everything I was brooding over this morning hit me all over again. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Are you okay, Ally?" Dallas asked concerned.

I looked at him and suddenly felt over analyzed. I tucked a piece of hair back into my ball cap nervously and looked at Mike and Lance beside me. They were engaged in an exasperated conversation with Libby, all attention from me shifted.

"Um, yeah. I'm just kind of thirty. Excuse me." I unexpectedly rose from my seat and pushed past him towards the kitchenette down the hall. But I wasn't alone for long.

"Ally, wait up." Dallas caught up and fell into step beside me.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Austin and Cassidy's names were chasing each other around my head and I was trying to block it out as well as the bubbling shame that was like a lump in my throat. So I faked a smile for Dallas, hoping he could distract me for now until I got some water in me.

"Yeah, I'm totally cool. Just a little off from that late night with _Luv_ yesterday."

"Yeah, me too. But you didn't call me; I was worried you had passed out here on the couch or something." He looked at me amusingly. "You didn't, did you?"

I chuckled as I thought about what my actual night was like._ Austin…_ "Weirder things have happened, trust me. But no, I didn't. I just forgot, I'm really sorry." I genuinely said up to him.

He laughed at what he thought was probably a witty comment but really, it was more the truth than anything. Something way weirder did happen last night…

"It's okay. I forgive you." We had reached the kitchenette where I walked over to the fridge and opened it up. I nodded at him in contentment before bending down and rummaging for a water bottle.

"I know how you can make it up to me, actually."

His tone made me straighten so I could look him in the eye questioningly and see where he was going with this.

"And what would that be?" I teased dauntingly.

He grinned, his teeth flashing brightly. "Come out with me tomorrow after work. Cassidy is leaving early for something so I don't have to stay late and I was thinking we can grab a coffee at Café Danté down the street…you know, the nice one by the water?"

I widened my eyes a great amount and was rendered momentarily speechless. Was he asking me out?

"Go out with you?" The words sounded way to surprised coming out of my mouth.

"Yeah." He then caught on to what I was trying to ask and widened his own eyes. "Not like a date or anything…Well, unless you want it to be." Dallas peeked up at me a little timidly like he was nervous. Was he?

I had wanted Dallas to ask me out since the moment I first talked to him at the beginning of the summer. I had a little crush on him and thought if this moment ever came, I would jump at the chance. So why now that it has come am I not as excited as I thought I would be? I'm scared to ponder if it might be because of Austin.

"Ally?"

I was hesitating, I realized. But I was soon answering before I registered what I was saying.

"Um, yeah. Sure. Why not?"

His head snapped up and he grinned at me again. "Awesome! I'll meet you in the lobby at like 3 ish?"

"Sounds good."

"Cool." He started to back out of the doorway. "I actually got to get back to the booth. But I'll see you tomorrow?"

I just nodded my head at him, too shocked to say anything.

He smirked and winked. "Can't wait." And with that, he was gone.

As soon as I was alone, my body came back to me and I was stunned. Did I just agree to go out with Dallas tomorrow? Why did I do that? Do I even really want to? _Oh man… _

I grabbed my water bottle and went to sit on the high bar stools by the breakfast nook. I placed the cool bottle on my forehead and closed my eyes, going over what just happened. What is going on with me lately? How do I keep getting into this stuff? I sighed. On one hand, Dallas was a nice guy and when has going to coffee ever hurt anyone? A few days ago, I would have been overjoyed that he has asked me out. But why do I now feel like this? I know deep down it's because of Austin and our encounters but I'm just too cowardly to admit it. All the notions have been messing with my head; _he's_ been messing with my head.

In reality, Austin and I are from two different worlds and I needed to accept that. Not to mention that I've lied to him. I need to understand that nothing is ever going to happen between us and even if that were even remotely wrong, once I tell him the truth, he'll be out of my life faster than when he entered it. No one likes to be lied to, especially someone who said they have such a hard time trusting people in the first place. So really then, why should I say no to Dallas? At least he's reasonable and our relationship isn't based on a lie. With a hit of realization, I snapped my head up from its lean on my cool bottle and grimaced. It's obvious to me now that last night was just a hazy beautiful dream that only happens once in a lifetime if you're lucky.

In other words, that tiny hidden part of me that was dreaming for Austin to accept me once I tell him who I really am is going to be seriously disappointed. And it wasn't like I was settling for Dallas either but merely more accepting towards the idea now that I understood my position. But that tiny part of me was still very sad.

"I guess it was never meant to be." I whispered.

* * *

**Austin's POV **

It was well into the day and I was sitting in my chair off to the side of the shoot talking away with Dez on my break. We were just in the middle of discussing ideas for new songs when my phone vibrated on my lap. I lifted it to see a message from Lester Dawson. I couldn't move my thumbs fast enough to open that text.

**From: ****_Lester Dawson _**

**Hey Austin-Drew up the formal papers and they're all ready for you when you come in tomorrow. But just to make certain you're really set on going through with this duet, I set up a late lunch –around 3 pm—for you and Cassidy tomorrow at Café Danté just to get to know her better and to be completely sure that it's something you want to do. If so, then you can come back to my office and we can seal up this contract for good. Hope you choose wisely.**

I read it twice, and then replied back.

**To: ****_Lester Dawson_**

**That time is perfect, I'll be there. And don't worry. I know I'm making the right choice with SonicBoom and especially the duet. I told you, I can feel it. See you after my nice lunch with Cassidy to sign all those papers :) **

I smiled down at my phone for a while after it said the message was sent.

_Tomorrow._

I didn't want to wait.

And it had nothing to do with the signing of the contract.

* * *

**A/N: Uh Oh!... **

**Café Dante is where it's going down. **

**What do you think is going to happen? **

**Cassidy (the real one) is going to finally make a reappearance in the next chapter.**


End file.
